


50 Shades of Malfoy [l.m.]

by avadadracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadadracomalfoy/pseuds/avadadracomalfoy
Summary: Joanna Adams has just finished her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she is invited to stay the summer at the Malfoy's for publicity. She kindly accepts the offer and arrives at the Malfoy's house and she finds out that she's attracted to not one, not two, but all three Malfoys.  She swoons over Draco Malfoy, flirts with Narcissa Malfoy, and finds herself most attracted to Lucius Malfoy. Will she find her true partner? Will she discover herself in the process?{Mature Content Ahead, be aware}
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This book does have some non-consensual sex, just be aware yeah

First of all, hi, this fic was originally on Wattpad and I got scared because Wattpad was being a fucking bitch and deleting smut fics, so I decided to move this fanfic and my others to AO3 which I now call the superior site.

This fanfic deals with Draco and Lucius smut and possibly other characters, I'm not sure yet. There may be dark themes and so on. The OC is 18 btw. 

J.K. Rowling owns the right to the characters of the story, all except Joanna Adams and her friends. I don't agree with what J.K. Rowling says, she's terrible. Anyways, enjoy it.

___________________________

The house was dark and cold and it didn't look like anyone was home. It was tall and very much large. It gave off some sort of vibe that scared Jo. The intimidating giant maze, the black gleaming door, and the forest off to the side of the house. Why was it so terrifying to her? What was the point of it? Something about the house made her feel off and she was needy to know. She wanted to know why this house scared her, and why nothing else scared her. It seemed like a mystery she would have to solve herself.

She slowly brought her hand up to the door and knocked. She wanted no one to answer. She didn't want someone or even a house-elf to come to the door and open it, greeting her, welcoming her to the manor.

She heard some muffled noises and clutched the wand in her pocket a little tighter. She knew they were close and she knew that shortly she would have to go into the house and go to her new room. She wasn't ready for it.

The lock on the door clicked and it creaked open slowly, revealing a very beautiful looking family.

The first person she noticed was that Draco Malfoy boy who was in the same year as her, but of course in a different house. He seemed to have changed since Jo had left school and now he was quite muscular, it looked good on him, it made Jo's thought wander to her placing her hands on his arms and just feeling them. His platinum blond hair fell into his eyes and he seemed to be more of a mess than he was at school. His grey eyes raged like fire and his hands were placed in the pockets of his black suit.

The next person Jo noticed must've been Draco's mother. She too had blonde hair and it was tied back into a bun that was placed at the back of her head. She seemed so sweet yet Jo forced herself to not look the woman up and down and to just refuse to look at the attractive woman. She had to look at the last person standing there.

Her lungs almost exploded as she saw the tall, menacing Lucius Malfoy standing there looking down at her. He had long flowing platinum blond hair like Draco. He had the same grey eyes as Draco and the same long nose. She knew where Draco got his looks from because Lucius was so fucking hot to Jo. She knew that she would need to refrain from being around him because she could already feel herself start to sweat while looking at this man. His hands gripped a cane and Jo longed to just have his hands feeling her up, going places they shouldn't, and having them securely around her body, or neck.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for. . . uh, letting me stay with you for the summer. It was incredibly kind of you," Jo said. She looked from Lucius to his wife, but her eyes lingered on Lucius. The look in his eyes made her shiver as he watched her with the most intensity.

"You're so welcome," said Mrs. Malfoy. "And your name is again?" She seemed nice and it made her more stunning and warm. She seemed like a nice mother, but she was an even prettier lady.

"Uh Joanna," she stuttered. Taking a look at this whole family made her extremely nervous because not one of them was ugly. They looked rich, royal, and beautiful.

"Come in, dear," Mrs. Malfoy said sweetly.

She went to go pick up her bag, but it was gone so she turned back to the Malfoy's and walked in silently.

She led Jo to their drawing room and a house-elf came and served them tea before leaving quickly. The tea tasted delicious and she was still very aware of the most beautiful family she had laid her eyes on.

Draco sat down beside her and picked up his tea, sipping it carefully. He didn't seem bothered by the new person in the house, but his eyes looked thankful. She wanted to know why of course, but she didn't know.

"So what house did you belong to, Miss Adams?" Lucius spoke slowly. The words seemed to come off his tongue in a regal way. It makes him hotter and Jo knew she needed to keep it together, she couldn't let herself break. She thought the family was beautiful, but she could never admit it, she could never bring herself to do such a thing.

She took a sip of her tea before answering. "Hufflepuff, sir."

"Draco told us you were a Slytherin," Lucius replied. He seemed to be confused.

"Well, um, Mr. Malfoy." She felt very nervous and turned to Draco who was watching her intently. "Draco, um, well I-I." She found herself stuttering more than she should've been. Every time that she was nervous and she played with her fingers after placing her teacup down.

"It's okay, Joanna dear. Would you like a Calming Draught of Peace?" Mrs. Malfoy said. She was looking sweetly at Jo and had her legs crossed in a very professional manner.

"That would be very nice, Mrs. Malfoy, th-thank you."

"I'll be back." Mrs. Malfoy stood up and pulled down her skirt lightly before saying. "Call me Narcissa, dear." She smiled kindly and left the room.

Jo sat there awkwardly waiting for Narcissa to return with her potion.

"Draco," Lucius spoke in his deep voice that caused Jo's heart to pick up a pace as she walked his beckon Draco to him with his finger.

Draco stood up and walked over to his father where his father whispered things quietly making Draco smirk. Jo wanted to know what they were talking about and then she remembered that she was skilled at legilimency, but she would wait till they weren't talking to each other before entering Lucius's mind.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked back to sit next to Joanna. She was ready to enter his mind, so she focused hard on it and heard his thoughts.

What is taking Narcissa so long? I cannot keep watching this girl so lustfully. I should not even be thinking about placing my hand on her thigh and moving in and out of her. I'm not allowed! She's too young. I have a wife and a child and I cannot think about doing these things to an 18-year-old. She's the same age as my son.

He looked at her slowly and she was watching him intently.

Why is she watching me?

He looked down a little.

That shirt really makes her breasts look good.

She snapped out of it and focused on not entering his mind for the time being. It was disgusting. She knew she had to stay away from him, even though she found him the most attractive out of the three, she needed to stay away from him. He was thinking about her in ways that she did not wish to be thought about, she didn't know if she could last long.

Narcissa came back in with a vial and put it in my tea. she was feeling more and more nervous due to entering Lucius's mind so she happily sipped it, trying to push the thoughts of Lucius touching her away.

She didn't hate the idea but it was very awkward because she was a virgin and had never been touched like the way Lucius had been imagining. It would be hella awkward but she wanted him to make her moan.

She spilled her tea and it burned her skin. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so sorry, Narcissa."

With a wave of her wand, Narcissa had cleaned the sofa of all the extra tea.

"Now, Draco why don't you show Joanna here her room?" Narcissa nodded towards Draco.

He stood up involuntary and walked out of the room. Jo followed close behind him, but it was hard to keep up with his long strides.

We walked all the way upstairs and took a few turns before we were right outside a door. Draco opened the door and Joanna walked in.

The room was dark and there was a desk and a large bed in the middle of the room. To the side, there was a large window with a view over their dark garden and a bathroom there too.

She turned around and Draco closed the door behind him. She refrained from using legilimency as he slowly came closer and closer to Jo.

They were now a foot apart and Jo quickly said, "I-I don't know why your mum keeps calling me Joanna, I prefer Jo." She looked up at his body as it towered over her. She could almost swear that he was about to do things to her.

"You did tell my mother that your name was Joanna." He was getting closer to her face and she didn't know if she liked it.

She knew she should be confident so she took a deep breath and said, "Why are you standing so close to me, Draco?" It was almost a whisper. She didn't know if she was afraid or livened by the proximity of him.

"Because, Jo, I find you very attractive and I want you. I tend to get the things I want." His voice was a deep whisper that was so intoxicating it felling Jo up with feelings.

She looked up at him and said, "Then come and get what you want." She couldn't believe she had said that. She knew she was probably just thinking about the Malfoy family as a whole.

Draco placed a hand on her face and closed the gap between them. He lifted her face up and aggressively crashed his lips against hers. She felt her heart flutter as he kept moving against her lips.

She quickly laced her hands through his hair and he moved his hands down her body. He pulled her thighs up around his waist and carried her to the bed already. He wanted her and it was almost an instinct to let him want her.

He pushed her down on the bed as their bodies ground against each other. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he kept his lips on hers as he kept pushing their bodies together.

She liked the feeling of his body on top of hers, grinding against her. She was never the one to do extreme things and she had never even made out in a broom cupboard at Hogwarts, but this just felt so nice. She didn't even care if Draco entered her as long as his body was on top of hers in this manner.

"Do you want me to take off your shirt?" Draco asked against her lips. She could feel the smile that he gave her and she right away nodded.

He slowly pulled the top over her head and threw it onto the floor, not even caring where it went. He then slowly unclipped her bra and stared at her breasts. His eyes went greedy and he placed his hands on them and gave them a quick squeeze. She saw the grin on his face and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for their lips to meet again.

Draco didn't stay there as he planted kisses down her neck and in between her breasts. He caught her nipple between his teeth and tugged it playfully.

She wanted him to grind against her again, but she came up with some better.

"Draco?" she asked slowly while watching him intently.

He looked up quickly and a smirk appeared on his face. He raised an eyebrow.

She found his hand and pulled it up to her mouth where she started with slow kisses upon it. She could see the need in his eyes as she watched him while kissing his hand. She slowly started to bite down lightly on his finger and he looked like he was enjoy it. She bit each finger lightly and traced her tongue over the place she had just bitten. She kept biting the hand and he look like he was enjoying it more and more.

He found himself starting to undress as she stopped biting his hand.

She froze, looking at his sculpted body. The way every muscle outlined. It made her scared as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"No," she breathed quickly.

"What?" Draco responded.

"Uh." She felt herself getting warmer as Draco was an inch away from her face. "Please leave, I, um, I don't feel comfortable with having sex."

"Why not?" He got off her like she asked and left his shirt off and started to put his belt back.

"Because I'm a-a virgin. I'm sorry, Draco. Where do you sleep?' She felt nervous again and she folded her arms quickly over her bare chest.

He picked up her shirt and gave it to her as he saw that she was uncomfortable with a bare chest. She gave him a quick nod.

"Two doors on the left. My father is across the hall and my mother is a floor up in the master bedroom."

He quickly left the room in a swift movement.

She sat there frozen, thinking about what almost happened


	2. Princess

The next morning Jo woke up and made her way to the small bathroom off the side of her room and took a shower. 

The water was warm and soothing as her tense muscles relaxed from the day before. The stress of entering the Malfoy Manor was nothing like she had ever felt. She felt nervous and fidgety even when she had the draught of peace. The potion didn't make a difference as she would look at all the stunning Malfoy's. She was more fidgety than she was during her exams and that says a lot because she was so very nervous about her NEWTs.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. The whole shower was nice, but she just liked thinking in the shower and letting her thoughts swirl around in her head. A shower was always her safe space and she used it well. She always ended the day by taking a shower, but she was so tired the day before that she didn't have time to take a shower, so she just went to sleep and decided to unclog her mind in the morning after letting everything simmer, which wasn't a good idea on her part.

She changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a plain black shirt. She dried her jet black hair and put her necklace on. The necklace was a small pendant in the shape of a star. Her father had given it to her before he had left her in that orphanage all those years ago. It was the only thing she had left of him and she wore it every day. She tried not to take it off, but she also didn't want to ruin it.

She stood in front of the mirror observing her boney self. She was never a healthy type of skinny. Frankly, she was quite skinny, a little more skinny than an average skinny person. She never ate much, she couldn't because of her anxiety in public places. She would sometimes sneak out of the common room and to the kitchen for a small snack and a cup of tea because the house elves let her take some. She never liked her body, but even when she told herself she was going to gain more weight she would always fail and barely eat anything again. 

She was very self-conscious about her body.

Her favorite part about herself was her eyes. She had dark green eyes that matched her black hair and ivory skin. She was told by her father that she had her mother's eyes so she always cherished them as the only part of her that was like her mom. She acted like her dad, she had her father's face shape and was basically a female version of him except her eyes. 

She quickly stopped looking at herself in the mirror and stuffed her wand in her pocket as she left her room.

She walked down the corridor and Draco's room had a sign that said his name so she knew that was his room, but she didn't keep her eyes on the door and moved down the corridor to find the dining room where her breakfast would be.

After about a half-hour she found her way to the dining room. Lucius was sitting at the head of the table, looking menacing as always. Narcissa was to his left with an empty plate. She looked beautiful. Draco was sitting to his father's right, but there was an empty seat to his left. She figured that was her seat so she slipped into the seat quickly, trying not to look at the Malfoys.

She took a deep breath and looked at them. "I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," she said. She was nervous and tried to keep the stutter out of her voice, it was hard, but she believed in herself. 

"It's quite alright, Joanna dear," Narcissa said. She snapped her fingers and plates of breakfast foods appeared in front of them.

"She prefers Jo, mother," Draco said from beside her. 

She looked to her right and saw Draco giving the lightest smile. He had dressed in black dress pants and a white button-down top, he looked quite handsome from that point of view.

"I'm sorry, dear. Breakfast?" She nodded towards a plate of scrambled eggs.

Jo was a little nervous to eat in front of them. She knew she needed to suck it up because she was terribly skinny. She needed to learn that eating in front of other people won't paint one as a 'pig'. She needed to learn that it was okay to eat. No one would really even care about how much she ate unless she was eating like a whole pizza, but that would be terribly weird and whoever had that appetite should be congratulated.

She nodded and Narcissa put some eggs on her plate. Jo buttered a piece of toast and grabbed a piece of bacon. It wasn't much, but she would work up to eating more and more each day.

They all had settled into eating. No one was talking, but everyone was in their own little worlds, eating their food. It was comforting as she broke the walls of Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius's heads and looked into their mind to see if they were judging her, but no one was. Narcissa was thinking about a new gown she saw at Madam Malkin's. Lucius was thinking about how he needed to teach the house-elf a new lesson because there was a piece of carrot in his eggs when he asked for the eggs with carrot shavings in them for some reason. He was sort of complaining sort of not. 

She tried to break into Draco's mind, but she couldn't. She figured that he must've learned occulmency and that there would be no way to break into his mind unless he intentionally let her in. He probably learned it during the war because that would make sense if he was going against Dumbledore, trying to kill him. 

She shook away the thought and remembered that the family had changed and they no longer were the Malfoys who were rich and close to Voldemort. The family who let Voldemort into their house to live there. The family that was made of one of the closest to the Dark Lord and the person who was told to kill Dumbledore.

The very boy sitting to her right was supposed to kill Dumbledore. The boy that cursed Katie Bell. The boy that accidentally poisoned Ron Weasley in his attempts to poison Dumbledore. The boy that was so dedicated to the war that it almost seemed impossible for him to change. Yet, he sat there next to Jo and was completely normal, like war hadn't tainted him. She knew she would never find out because he was good at occulmency and that wouldn't change any time soon. She would have to figure the boy out on her own, without the help of her skills. She wasn't used to it, but she needed to learn to adjust and adapt.

"What is that on your hands, Draco?" asked Lucius. 

She turned to follow his eyes and they landed on Draco's hands that had small bruises from her biting them. The hand that was gripping his knife held small bluish-purple spots. 

She turned her eyes to her plate as she felt the embarrassment rise over her. She knew that any second she'd be fidgeting, trying to get the embarrassment away from her. She would have to be honest.

But before she could speak Draco did. 

"I got angry last night and was punching the wall," he said in the most casual tone possible.

She left out a small sigh as he was covered for her. She knew that she would be even more embarrassed if they knew she was the one to leave those bruises on his hands. If you looked close enough you would be able to see the little bite marks that she left there the night before.

"Next time cover them up will you, darling?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"Of course, mother. I have to go meet up with Goyle." He stood up from his seat and left the room swiftly.

Narcissa huffed a little bit then said, "I wanted him to give you a tour of the property because I have a few errands to run." By errands, she meant that dress at the robe shop that she so desperately wanted. 

"I will take her on a tour," Lucius said as he lifted some eggs into his mouth.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and her eyes widened and gave a quick nod before leaving the table.

It was quiet as Lucius and Jo slowly finished their breakfast. No one was talking. No one was making a sound. They were so aware of each other's presence that they needed to keep silent for words to be said. It was odd, but it was what Jo felt like what was happening.

She quickly glanced at the tall man and he moved his focus towards her. He watched her observe him. He didn't know that she was using legilimency on him.

_Why is she looking at me? What is it about her fragile face that entices me? If I could just hold that face in my hands I think I would feel better. But, I can't because I'm married to Narcissa. She treats me like shit so why should I listen to her? If I want to hold this young girl in my hands I will, I will do anything I please. I own this house and Narcissa cannot say anything about this. I invited her here no Narcissa. But why does this young girl fill me with so much glee? What is wrong with me?_

He quickly shook his eyes away from Jo's and cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin the tour, Miss Adams?" He asked.

She felt like she needed to break into his mind again. It was an urge she was trying to fight. She wanted to see him picture her with his hands on her face. She wanted his hands on her face. She wanted to bruise his hands. She wanted his hands to run up and down her small fragile body. She wanted those hands to trace every part of her body. To feel them grip her throat as he gave kisses all over her body.

"Miss Adams?" he said slowly.

She realized she was just staring at his large hands and she quickly snapped out of it.

_He's 45, I can't think of him that way, even though he is thinking about me that way._

"Oh, um, sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, of course, we can." 

She stood up from her seat and saw Lucius's eyes linger on her. It made her uncomfortable, but she knew that she was also thinking about these things about him. It made no sense to her.

She followed Lucius out of the room and he started to walk down the halls and quickly saying each room before entering the next. She kept out of his mind for the most part and tried to memorize where everything was. She had a hard time because the house was so large and there was no way she would remember it all. So she completely forgot about the tour and just watched the way Lucius walked.

He walked a lot like Draco did, with purpose. He was asking to be shown respect and clearly, he wanted it. His walk portrayed someone who was royal and very ambitious, but that would make sense because he was a Slytherin and that is one of the leading traits in Slytherin.

At the end of the tour, she was outside of her room. She was about to open the door, but Lucius grabbed her tightly around the arm and pulled her into the room across the hallway from hers and Draco had told her it was Lucius's room.

The room was empty and there was just a small pile of clothes in the corner and nothing else but a bed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked cautiously.

"Draco didn't punch the wall." He raised an eyebrow, it wasn't a question. His grey eyes dug into her green ones, almost calling for her to answer and she knew she needed to.

"Yes, sir."

"You did that," he stated once again. His stare into her eyes was hard and she couldn't help but get butterflies due to their proximity and the way his eyes conveyed anger and care at the same time.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Princess, you will have to learn to keep your hands to yourself. Don't think that I didn't hear the two of you."

She froze up and stared at him for a little longer.

She said nothing. 

He walked up closer to her and leaned in by her ear and whispered, "If you don't stop I'll just have to teach you a lesson of my own. And it may result in damage to your tiny, beautiful body, Princess."

He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room.


	3. Draco

A week had passed by and Jo didn't know what to think of it. It was boring was one way to put it. She sat in her room most of the time and going to the library where she would read books on end. That was what she was mostly doing with her free time. She wouldn't do much but read and have some food at the table.

Lucius's thoughts were the same disturbing thoughts about the things he wanted to do to her which scared her a little bit, but she learned to deal with it. She would have a hard time looking away from him after invading his mind as he would seem innocent while eating his food but on the inside, he wanted to have sex with an 18-year-old. She had to keep reminding herself that if he did do anything it wouldn't matter because she was old enough. She just hoped that if he ever did that he would ask for consent.

She spent a lot of time with Draco when Narcissa told him to. He would show her new parts of the house that she didn't remember Lucius showing her. She would enjoy her time with Draco and he really was a nice boy. He was just misunderstood at Hogwarts. He was really sweet and she was sort of sad that they didn't become closer friends at Hogwarts, that would've made her happy.

She sat in her bed with him while she was flicking through a book while he was sitting legs crossed reading his own book that had been picked up from the famous Malfoy library. It was quiet moments like these that she had enjoyed in the last night and surprisingly Draco wasn't freaking out about the fact that they both sat on her bed.

She sighed as she closed her book as she reached the end of it. She liked the book but it was just a classic enemy to lovers story and she was quite bored with it and about the fact that is pretty much already written but with different names to the characters.

"I need a new book," Jo said as she started to get off of the big, fluffy bed.

"I'll come with you," Draco said slowly as he also got off the bed.

He was wearing his classic button-up dress shirt and some very nice black pants. He always wore that and every time he did Jo thought he got more handsome and she had more of an incline to actually tear the clothes off and actually let him enter her body.

They walked in silence as they got to the library quickly and started to look through the shelves. There wasn't much that interested Jo but she knew she would settle for at least something.

She eventually found settled for a short novel apparently about a witch who finds herself trapped on an island with no magic as she falls in love with a wizard who was bound to the island for eternity. It sounded stupid but she didn't care.

They walked all the way back up to her room and she went straight to the bed before starting to read again.

She heard the door close slowly and Draco was making eye contact with her.

"What?" She laughed slightly.

"Nothing," he hummed.

"Seriously, Draco, what?" She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she was so confused by his looks.

He watched her attentively. He watched her with something more than just a normal look. The look in his eyes was wanting and needing like he needed something from her. His grey eyes sent off so much emotion as he slowly approached Jo.

She started to giggle slightly.

"What?" she asked.

He sat down on the bed and she leaned forward. 

They both looked at each other as the room fell deadly silent. They were looking at each other. Her green eyes were looking so hard into his grey ones. Those lovely grey eyes that she loved so much. The same eyes that he had and his father who she did have a slight crush on, she discovered.

His grey eyes looked down towards her lips and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she looked down at his lips. They looked so lovely. Everything about him was lovely. He was so much like his father.

Draco wasted no time when he saw her making eye contact with her and put a hand on her face as he drew her in for a passionate kiss.

It was more than passionate. There was something about the kiss that seemed hungry. He was hungry for something. That something was her.

Their lips moved in sync as he laid her back on the bed. 

He was on top of her and he pressed his body against hers. She loved the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She loved it when he would grind his body against hers even though they had only known each other for a week.

He was on top of her and she was under him. It was surreal.

He planted kisses on her jaw and her neck. His warm soft lips upon her skin ignited a fire she didn't know she ever had. She didn't know she could so badly want to rip one's clothes off and make them drive right into her. She was always one with a more innocent mind.

His mouth came back to hers and his tongue teased her bottom lip before coming into her mouth, immediately taking dominance. He moaned in her mouth and she got butterflies from hearing him moan. She wanted him to moan even more than that.

She felt him tugging at the hem of her shirt and she let him unbutton her blouse. He kept his lips on hers as his long fingers went onto her shirt and slowly but surely got the buttons off. He held onto the small of her back as he pulled her up till he was straddling his lap and he was taking the shirt off of her shoulders. He slowly took off her bra and threw it on the floor like he was eager to take a look.

Her instinct went straight to slowly unbuttoning his shirt as well. He was kissing her neck and down her bare shoulder as she took the shirt off of him and he was there bare chest. She looked down at his chest and his beautifully contoured abs. He was so beautiful it almost felt wrong to look at. The way his eyes just always showed the right emotions, the way his body was so perfect, and the way he was able to pronounce every word with so much confidence. 

She pulled his face up to hers and started kissing him again, this time more hard. 

She felt him push her down on the bed. 

He was placing kisses down her sternum and back up to her neck. He was kissing everywhere he could imagine as he went from her sternum to her breast.

He started sucking on one of her nipples and squeezed the other breast in his hand. 

She instinctively grabbed his hand that was placed on the bed next to his face and his body was held up by nothing. She felt his full weight on her and she loved it.

She pulled his hand up to her mouth and she started to nibble at it. Little love bites that would be there in the more. She kissed his hands, sucked his fingers, and kept biting lightly at his skin.

He looked like he was in heaven and quite frankly Jo felt like she was also in heaven as Draco came back up to her mouth and started to kiss her again.

After a little while of kissing, they were both breathless. They placed their foreheads together as they tried to even their breaths that were erratic.

"Please," she whispered.

Draco met her eyes and there was a look of something that was almost like he wasn't sure of anything himself. 

She wanted to have sex with him and she knew she wouldn't chicken out this time. She couldn't. She knew she needed to be able to have sex with someone, she just had to.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

Draco slowly let her sit up so she could take off her pants and soon enough he was just in his boxers and she was in her panties. 

She felt a little awkward as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She had never done anything this extreme before and she knew she was supposed to keep her hands off but she just couldn't. She needed him. She wanted to feel him.

She bent down to kiss him again and he quickly flipped her over so that he was on top and she was on the bottom. 

He slowly pulled her panties off and put them who knows where. She didn't care, as long as she was looking at Draco she would be totally fine.

Draco stuck two of his fingers into her and she flinched a little at it. He went slowly as he moved them in and out. He knew she was a virgin and he wanted to be careful with her. It was sweet and she knew that because he went slowly just for her.

He suddenly pulled his fingers out and she looked quite angry as she enjoyed the sensation of his fingers inside of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She thought through it once again and reminded herself what Draco was about to do and how much she wanted Draco in that way. She didn't care what Lucius said. She didn't care if there would be consequences because at that moment she just wanted Draco.

She bit her lip and nodded quickly as he took off his boxers and he was now wearing nothing. 

He climbed back on top of her and she spread her legs farther as she gulped loudly. She gave him a reassuring grin before he drove into her. 

She moaned as she felt him inside of her. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. It was so euphoric. It felt amazing to have him there, on top of her, inside of her.

He started moving at a steady pace as he drove in and out of her. She held onto his shoulders as he kept making eye contact with her, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Good job," he said with a cute smile.

"I think I'm close," she said loudly and she moaned more than she was moaning before. It felt amazing.

She felt her release and she leaned her head back as she felt the orgasm and the high it was giving her. 

Draco slowly pulled out of her and released on her stomach before falling down beside her.

They both were breathless but Draco went quickly to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and cleaned up her stomach.

She cuddled up to Draco and he put his arm around her as she dug her head into his chest and he pulled her closer to her.

"You did good," he said. She could hear the smile and it made her heart flutter.

She had just had sex. For the first time, she actually fucked someone. It was much more pleasurable than she thought it would be. She now understood why some people slept around.

"Thank you," she whispered before there was a bang on the door, and Jo and Draco quickly sat up.

They looked at each other and Draco ran to the bathroom and Jo quickly pulled on an old pair of sweatpants she wore to bed and a random sweater she found in her drawer.

She opened the door and Lucius was looking down at her with a grim expression. She knew that he probably heard them, she wasn't being very quiet and Draco probably didn't have time to put a charm around the room to make it silent because she sure didn't.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with a terrible smile that clearly made her look like she was hiding something from him.

"I thought I heard someone," he said as he poked his head into the room, inspecting it.

"Nope, no one here." She looked over to where Draco's boxers were and her eyes widened as she realized that Lucius would definitely see that soon.

She stepped out into the corridor before closing the door more.

"I heard moaning," he said in a chilling voice.

"That was me. . . feeling myself?" she more asked but he didn't take another look at her before giving her a haunting glare and leaving.

She quickly moved back into the room and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door. 

"You forgot something on the ground," she said with a slight laughing.

Draco grabbed onto her hips and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed him back.

"I did that on purpose," he said against her lips.


	4. Library

The next morning Joanna walked down the steps of the manor and her legs ached a little bit because of the activities she and Draco engaged in the previous day.

She spent her night mulling over the fact that she had just given her virginity away like that. She embraced Draco and latched onto the closest form of comfort someone could have. She scoffed at herself forever trying to do anything more with Draco, she didn't know if she liked it.

Her thoughts also spiraled over the night about how Draco deliberately planted his boxers and didn't bring them to the bathroom when Lucius came to the door. She couldn't believe that she was almost caught with Draco Malfoy, the boy who was anything except kind to her, the boy who bullied her friends that she cared most about. She gave herself to him and she slightly regretted it.

She arrived in the grand dining room and took her seat next to Draco and sat there trying to keep a straight face.

Of course, Draco was able to seem totally normal like no such thing happened the day before and there would be no way that she would be able to break his strong walls to enter his head, it almost seemed impossible. She had pushed when he was sleeping but nothing broke and his occlumency remained intact and very strong even when he wasn't consciously thinking it.

"Good morning, Jo dear," Narcissa said with a kind smile. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she seemed to be in more of a chipper mood. 

"Morning, Narcissa," Jo responded as the food appeared on the table and everyone started to grab whatever was closest to them. 

Joanna watched as Narcissa smirked and looked down at her plate before looking at Lucius who was emotionless. She already knew what happened the night before and she grimaced at the thought of it. She never really put it together that older people had sex. Of course, she knew they did but she could never picture them having sex.

She glanced at Lucius and he was taking a drink out of his cup and all she knew was that he had sex and loads of it. Who couldn't resist the tall blond Malfoy who commanded control and was always watching everyone in private? Every time she had seen him jut his chest out at meals a shiver would travel down her spine and she could just feel herself get wet. He had an effect on her and she didn't know if she liked it, but all the Malfoy's had an effect on her.

She watched as Narcissa was pleasantly eating her food and Draco was playing with the rings on their fingers totally distracted. She wanted to break into Lucius' mind again and see what she could discover about his and Narcissa's relationship. She had gotten uncomfortable with looking into the unholy thoughts of Lucius Malfoy but she thought she could give the blond-haired man another try.

She glanced slightly at Lucius and concentrated as much power as she could into her look without looking obvious. She felt the magic pumping through her veins and she knew that any second she would be once again in the mind of the eldest Malfoy.

_Joa-_

She stopped and pulled her focus away. 

She didn't want to indulge in the things that Lucius wanted to do to her because a week of it was not something a person wanted. She didn't like ever entering the mind of Lucius Malfoy because of everything that circled in there about her, it was wrong. 

She reminded herself that no one can stop thinking and people think these things all the time without really thinking through them. Sometimes people just had dirty thoughts and she sure as hell did.

She turned back to her plate and munched at her buttered bread. 

"I hear you've been through the library," Lucius said. She could feel the awkwardness of the male. He may not like his thoughts either but he did in some sort of way because he wanted to do those things to Joanna.

"It's a very lovely library you guys have," Jo answered. She looked at Narcissa and her pale features because she couldn't stand looking at the older more handsome Malfoy.

"Thank you," Narcissa answered.

"We read books all day yesterday, it was good," Draco said with a smirk. 

Jo nudged his leg under the table and his smirk grew wider. She tried not to make it obvious and she turned back to her plate and ate the little bit of food that was left upon it.

"What books did you read?" Lucius asked. He moved his grey eyes from Draco to Jo and she forced herself to not look.

"I just finished reading Animal Farm, it's an odd book but it's good." Jo kept her head down and only looked over to Draco whose smile had not left his face ever since it was glued there.

"I would love to show you some good books later," Lucius said. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and she found herself watched his veiny hands pat his lips with the white napkin. She tried to tear her eyes away from him and she only did when Lucius made eye contact with her. A shiver ran up her spine and she returned to her breakfast.

"I would love that, Mr. Malfoy," Jo said. She gave him a light smile and Lucius stood up and grabbed his cane and left out of the dining room without another word from his mouth.

Narcissa and Draco didn't seem bothered by his sudden exit and Joanna felt an urge to use legilimency again. She knew she wouldn't be able to penetrate Draco's walls and she didn't want to be rude to Narcissa by entering her brain and seeing everything she was thinking.

"You know you don't have to go to the library," Draco said quietly. His blond hair was falling into his grey eyes and she remembered everything he did the previous night and how careful he was. He was sweet and he wasn't rude and thought about how she had never fucked someone and he treated her like a man should.

"I want to."

"My dad can be an ass."

"Draco!" Narcissa said. She turned back to her plate almost right away and didn't listen in.

"He seems nice, Draco, I don't know what you mean."

"It's an act. He's never in a good mood and he tends to be grumpy all the time and if you go to the library then he may start yelling or some shit like that."

"I don't think he would."

She actually didn't know. She hadn't been staying in the house too long and she only saw Lucius when he was walking down the halls or at mealtimes when he would ask few questions or not talk at all. She found breaking into his mind during meals was the best time because it seemed like the only time when she passed him that his eyes wouldn't follow her. He only looked at her in the halls and when he talked to her at meals. 

Draco always seemed to talk her out of asking Lucius a question during her one week stay and never told her the reason for it. She was always curious and she just wanted to know what Draco was thinking when he steered her away from his father. It was infuriating that she couldn't even get one work out of his brain. She had never met anyone good enough at occulmency to keep her out like this and yet Draco did.

"You don't know him," Draco said.

"Then what do you propose to do instead of me going to the library?" She bore her green eyes into his trying to penetrate his walls. The magic flowed through her veins but nothing came about. He was probably a natural occlumens.

"I'm meeting up with some friends in Diagon Alley and we're going to spend the day just hanging out."

"I'm a Hufflepuff and a Halfblood, I don't think they'd approve."

Narcissa quickly removed herself from the table and Jo's eyes washed over the tall, beautiful woman. Her skirt was down to her knees and she was wearing a nice white blouse. She understood now why Lucius would want to marry her.

"We're out of Hogwarts, Jo, they won't care." Draco stood up from his chair and fixed his blond hair.

"I'll stay here and go to the library. Have fun with your friends, Draco. I'll be here when you get back." 

Joanna didn't wait for him to answer and she left the dining room without another look at Draco. 

She didn't want to go hang out with nasty Slytherins where all they would do is tease her because of what house she was in or her blood status. She never was friends with those people. She didn't even know why she tolerated Draco when she knew he acted like that as well.

She walked down the halls till she reached the grand library and she breathed in the smell of books. The shelves were high and it seemed like the library had millions of books. There were large old paintings with different people and big couches where you could read with lamps next to them.

She walked down one of the rows of books and looked at the books. They were all organized from genre and author's last name. It was so clean and there was no dust gathering on the books like they were constantly being read. 

She found a random book and plucked it from the shelves. She walked over to a couch and took a seat.

She read a little in anticipation that Lucius would come soon and reading would pass time quicker than it was at that time. She always knew how to escape reality through books and she found herself reading when there was nothing else to do. She loved how she could just devour a book up and start another one in a matter of hours. 

She heard the large library doors open and the sound of a cane hitting the floor. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing became erratic. She could just feel his presence. She wanted to hide but she also didn't. She didn't want to find herself in a situation where she was scared of Lucius and people would just laugh at her. She knew she wasn't allowed to be afraid of him and she definitely refused to use legilimency just in case he had any more thoughts that made Jo freeze up.

He came around the corner and she met her eyes with his and he walked over to a shelf and started to scan the books. She watched as he used his cane like a finger to read the titles of the book. 

She used this time to use legilimency on him and prayed that nothing inappropriate would come up this time.

She watched his back to her and focused on channeling her magic to her head where she would be able to hear what he was thinking.

 _Merlin, we need more books in this library. I can't believe that-_ he stopped.

He didn't turn around and Jo still used her magic to stay in his head.

_I know you can hear me, Princess. Do you like it here? Do you like the thoughts that spiral through my brain? I bet you fucking do._

Jo pulled out of his head and he turned around to look at the girl who was watching him with wild eyes.

"When did you find out?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice. 

"The day you arrived." He used his cane to life Jo's chin so her eyes met his. "I don't enjoy people going through my thoughts, Princess. Would you like it if I went through your thoughts?" He used his other hand to hold her face in his hand. 

She tried to look down but Lucius caught her face in his hands and gripped her chin. 

_Please stop. I just want this to stop,_ she thought.

"You aren't very good at occlumency are you, love?" There was a dark glare in his eyes and she kept her face locked on his.

_Shit, he knows legilimency too._

"Oh yes, I do know legilimency. It's a skill of mine and I pride myself on using it. You will not use legilimency on me. Is that understood?"

She moved her head slightly up and down. She watched as Lucius inspected her body and studied her from head to toe. The look in his eyes was feral and scared her half to death and yet there was yearning for something.

He didn't stop to think and his lips met hers quickly and Jo's eyes widened. His lips were hard and hungry and before Jo knew it she was apparated away and thrown onto her knees. 

"I'm going to fuck you and your pretty little body will suffer," he said darkly.


	5. Pleasure

Lucius unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. Jo's eyes widened and she couldn't say anything before Lucius shoved his hard cock down her throat. He pushed down into her mouth and let out moans. She didn't know what to do because she had never had a dick down her throat.

He kept thrusting in and went deeper into her throat. She started to gag and Lucius seemed to ignore her as soft moans escaped his mouth and his head flew back. He seemed to be enjoying himself while Jo was on her knees for him and tears pooling in her eyes. She knew Lucius didn't find himself bad for doing this because she technically had had sex before. He would never do something like this to a virgin. But would he? She didn't know.

Lucius moaned some more which caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She grabbed hold of what was left of his cock and started to talk more control. She didn't really know what she was doing but she swirled her tongue around his tip and he pushed farther down her throat. 

Tears left her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She kept sucking and playing with his tip using her tongue. His moans of pleasure kept her going. She loved to hear the older Malfoy moan.

"I'm going to cum down your throat, whore," Lucius said as he gripped the girl's hair and pushed farther down her throat.

She didn't know how he could go even farther down but he was big enough to so she didn't mind.

She tried not to cringe away as warm cum spit down her throat. It tasted odd but she didn't push it.

Lucius pulled out of her mouth and watched her and she swallowed it and grimaced at the taste. His eyes only got darker as she did so.

Lucius pulled up his pants and Jo didn't get off her knees and Lucius lifted her chin with two fingers. 

"What did you and Draco do yesterday?" he asked in a pleased tone.

She kept her eyes on his and he didn't seem mad. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about and knew better now than to use legilimency. She knew he could see right through her and she knew there was no point in keeping it from him even if he knew it. She had to be honest and not make Lucius mad.

"He fucked me," she whispered.

His face came closer to Jo's and he said, "Don't use that language, little girl." His tone was harsher and she felt herself get wet.

He let go of her chin and pointed towards the large bed that was in the middle of the room. They weren't in the manor because the walls were painted a light blue and there were lighter pieces of artwork on the walls. She didn't want to ask where she was but she was slightly scared.

She got up and walked towards the bed but his cane stopped her and whacked her stomach. She let out a groan and clutched her stomach where the cane hit her. She turned around to see Lucius staring at her.

"Clothes off first," he said slowly.

She didn't say anything and she removed her shoes. She pulled off her pants and then her shirt. She quickly got rid of her bra and panties and she was suddenly left standing in a cold room with nothing on and Lucius Malfoy devilishly looking at her.

"Lay down," he demanded.

She obeyed and went onto the bed and laid down. He placed his cane against an old desk that sat in the room and he came towards the girl. 

She pressed her thighs together as tight as she could and tried to cover up her breasts. But Lucius caught her wrists and got onto the bed. He towered over her and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

"No covering up."

She nodded slowly and watched as Lucius started to observe her body more carefully. His eyes ran up and down and a greedy smile was glued to his face. She was still so self-conscious she tried to break her hands away from his grip but she couldn't. His strong hands were tight on her wrists.

He started to lick up her body and started at her abdomen and worked his way up between her breasts. He took his time there and started to tease her nipples. He nipped at them with his mouth and then started to suck on each of them. 

She loved the feeling of his mouth on her and she moaned. She felt him pressing against her and all she knew was that ever since yesterday she's been wanting more and Lucius' hard cock wasn't helping at all as he stayed pressed on her. 

He moved his mouth to her shoulder and started to kiss her should and then her neck. He found pleasure in her moving under him in need of him. 

He removed his hands from her wrists and moved back onto his knees. He used his cold hands to pull apart her thighs. His eyes glittered as he saw her pussy.

"Already so wet for me," he muttered throwing a dark glare towards her. 

He came between her legs and started to rub circles on her clit. She felt so much pleasure flow through her. The feeling of his cold hands on her didn't bother her at all and she was pleased with the way that he soothed her.

He slowly slid two fingers inside her and the rings on his hands made her shiver at the contact. He kept his other hand rubbing her clit while the other hand moved in and out of her. 

" _Fuck_ , yes, daddy, right there," Jo moaned.

She clutched onto the bedsheets as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She moaned even more and she tried to stop but he kept going. The pleasure that flowed through her was crazy. She liked Lucius doing this more than Draco actually in her which was a surprise to her. She liked the feeling of Draco pushing into her and coming out but even Lucius fingering her made her even happier than Draco.

"I'm gonna cum," Jo said.

"Cum for me, Princess," he said.

She suddenly released all over his hand and he brought his hand up to his mouth and started to lick his messy fingers clean. After he got most of it off he moved his hand to her mouth and she opened her mouth and he pushed his index finger into her mouth. She gladly started to suck the finger and move her tongue around it. He pulled his hand out of her mouth and moved to his middle finger. She did the same thing and she could taste a little bit of herself on his fingers but she kept enjoying sucking at his finger.

He pulled his finger out of her mouth and moved his face down between her legs. She was still out of breath from when Lucius fingered her. She didn't care and he started to kiss her inner thighs and goosebumps raised on her arms. He came closer to her entrance and before she knew it his tongue dove into her. 

She grabbed onto his hair and he didn't budge as he kept his tongue in her. She moaned and cried his name and he didn't stop, she found immense pleasure in this. She already felt an orgasm coming.

"Mr. Malfoy," she moaned.

He pulled out and said, "Cum for me again, slut."

His tongue dove back into her and soon she released and he took the cum down his mouth and swallowed. She felt so good when the orgasm hit and she started to feel at ease once it did.

"Did you like watching me swallow your cum, Princess?" he asked in a very seductive tone.

He saw she was out of breath from having two orgasms already. He could see her pant and watching his eyes with a certain look that made her look even more mature. She looked hard at him and concentrated on not letting a little giggle escape her lips because of how much fun she had. She focused on trying to look a little bit more serious about the situation.

Lucius watched as she contorted her face to show no sign of emotion. She knew she looked very stupid because the corner of his lips started to turn upward. She let the smile break across her face and she started to laugh and then Lucius raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Jo's laughter kept going and for some reason, she couldn't stop. She would see glimpses of Lucius watching her laugh and clutching her stomach. He always looked confused as to why she was laughing and his emotions didn't change as he watched the girl laugh.

He let her finish laughing and calm down because he knew he should let her at least enjoy herself a little bit. 

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes and said, "Do I need to repeat my question?"

Jo's smile widened and then she realized she was doing it and she controlled her face but the smile with still slightly on her lips.

"No, Mr. Malfoy."

"Then answer."

Fear lit her eyes as Lucius aggressively spat these words at her. 

"Yes, Sir, I liked it," she said in a shaky voice.

Lucius got off of her and off the bed. She watched him as he took off his pants and boxers and put them on the floor somewhere. He slowly took off his shirt and fixed his ponytail before turning back to Jo.

She inspected the man's body and her stomach erupt in butterflies as she saw his erect cock. He came forward and she spread her legs. He came onto the bed and guided his tip towards her entrance and before she knew it Lucius had driven into her.

She moaned as he entered her. She wasn't super used to the feeling of someone's body parts inside of her but she enjoyed it. She clutched onto Lucius bareback and their eyes met as he started to move in and out of her. 

"You're so tight," Lucius said.

He went down and kissed her lips and she kissed him back. Lucius moaned in her mouth and more butterflies came. His tongue teased her bottom lip before he pushed his tongue into her mouth and claimed dominance. 

He kept moving back and forth and driving in and out of her and she started to get closer to her third orgasm of the night. She kept kissing him and he moved his mouth down to her neck where he kissed and sucked on her neck.

She wrapped her legs around him so he could get deeper and pleasure-filled her even more. With his kisses on her neck and driving in and out of her, she couldn't feel happier. 

"Are you going to cum again, my dear?" he asked against her ear. 

She nodded quickly and before he could answer she released on his cock. She felt the most amount of pleasure flow through her and soon after Lucius pulled out of her and released on her stomach. He joined her as they rode out their highs. 

As soon as it was done, Lucius went to the bathroom and got a rag, and cleaned off her stomach. She watched as he wiped her down and his eyes met hers quickly before he went over to his clothes that laid on the ground. He quickly pulled on his clothes without a care in the world.

"Where are we?" Joanna asked to break the silence. It felt eerie and she didn't know why. She was still smiling from what just happened and how she had a more intimate time with Lucius then she did with Draco.

"In a little cabin near Hogsmeade," Lucius answered as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Why did you take me here?" she laughed.

Lucius turned sharply to the girl with a devilish smirk on his face. "Are you really not smart?"

"Oh... um- I-"

Lucius stopped her from stuttering with another kiss on the lips. His soft lips hit hers and she tried not to pull him closer. She was tired of course but she already longed for him again. 

He pulled away and picked up her clothes and placed them on the bed. He turned for her to change but turned back around when she fell as she tried to stand up from the bed. He caught her arm and held her steady while she put on her clothes.

"Don't speak about this," Lucius said harshly as he grabbed her arm and apparated back to the library.

She fell onto the couch once they apparated and Lucius flicked his wand and a couple of books flew off the shelf and were placed on the table in front of her. 

He nodded once and left the library in a swift movement.

She watched him walk out and as soon as he was gone she squeezed her eyes shut and wished to be back in the cabin. She stuck to the memories of him pleasing her in every way possible. His rough grunts as he drove into her. She had just had the most pleasurable experience ever and she didn't think it could get any better than that.


	6. Potter Residence

Jo made her way back to her room as fast as she could but it was hard due to her legs. She tried to push the thoughts of Lucius on top of her out of her mind. She couldn't believe it and she didn't want to. She never thought of herself as someone who would let a forty-year-old fuck her and yet here she was, just having done so. She didn't really have a say in anything but yet again she didn't care, she enjoyed it.

She got to her room and went to the bathroom that was attached to her room and took a shower. She let the hot steam fill the bathroom with warmth while clouding up the mirrors. The warm water streamed down her back and she found herself stretching out her tense muscles while thinking about what happened. She wanted to get it out of her mind but she simply couldn't.

She heard some laughing and quickly turned off the shower. She grabbed her towel and scoffed at the interruption to her shower. She was having a pleasant time thinking about the past and now it was ruined by someone barging into her room.

She opened the door a little bit and she saw a girl with black hair that was cute in a bob. She was walking around the room and muttering things while digging through Jo's trunk and drawers. She didn't seem to notice the bathroom door open and Jo watched as the girl laughed at a pink floral dress that Jo had packed.

Joanna closed the door lightly, just quiet enough for the girl not to hear her. She went back and put on her clothes quickly. She quickly got back to the door and opened it to see the girl now looking through her bedside tables.

Jo looked behind her for her wand but it wasn't there. She looked back through the crack in the door and saw her wand sitting on her bed. Jo let out a quiet huff and figured it was time for her to actually talk to the intruder. She opened the door and the girl looked at Jo up and down and started smirking.

"Who are you?" Jo asked. She couldn't help but notice how fair the girl looked. She had smooth skin and nice plump red lips.

"You don't remember me, doll?" she asked. She bit her lip and looked her up and down once again making Jo a little more uncomfortable.

"You must be one of Draco's friends, I recognize you," Jo said. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her wand and put it in her pocket.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Hi, Pansy, I'm-"

"Joanna Adams, I know who you are."

"I prefer Jo."

"I've heard so much about you, _Jo_." Pansy's emphasis on her name sent a chill up her spine. She liked it when Pansy said her name, it would just casually roll right off her tongue, and when Pansy said her name it sent shivers up her spine.

"From who?" Jo said nervously.

"My owl, no, Draco." She crossed her arms and watched Jo a little intensely.

"D-Draco?" Jo laughed nervously as she thought it. What it sounded like was Draco had been talking about her behind her back, probably bad things. There would be no way that Draco would talk about her. She had only really known Draco for a week and he wouldn't be talking about her. . . would he?

"Yeah, well, normally people talk about people who are at their house." Pansy picked up a picture of Jo's Hogwarts friends and looked at it with a small smile.

"Right. Why are you in my room then?"

"I just wanted to meet you. I did see you at Hogwarts but I never introduced myself because I thought Hufflepuffs were. . . well, you know."

"No, I really don't know."

"I normally didn't affiliate myself with Hufflepuffs because they were too hyper and active, I'd rather not deal with people like that."

Why did Pansy not want to deal with Hufflepuffs? Jo never found her friends ever too hyper but that was coming from Jo, a Hufflepuff. Jo never noticed her friends acting so weird but she guessed she was wrong. She was told a lot of people love Hufflepuffs but a lot don't because they are loud. Jo found that her friends weren't loud but she had spent her whole seven years hanging out with them.

"We're not all super crazy, huggable, hyper people. Some of us actually just represent the traits that aren't those. We're not Gryffindor who is incredibly irresponsible and always want to be fighting in the front lines. Us Hufflepuffs are happy to stay behind and heal wounds."

"Well, good for you. Get dressed, we're going to a party." Pansy's smirk widened.

"I'm sorry, did you say a party?"

"Of course." Pansy left out the door and left Jo standing there confused.

She took a deep breath and went to her wardrobe where she pulled out a skirt, a white button-up, and a sweater vest to go over the top of it.

Jo had never really been to a party. She had attended a few but they were after Quidditch matches and those were normally pretty lowkey in the Hufflepuff common room. They never really went over the top like the Gryffindors that they could hear from their common room.

Once Jo was finished she slipped on some shoes and grabbed her wand. She opened the door and she saw Lucius standing down the corridor fixing his tie in the mirror. He heard her and looked over at her and looked her up and down. She blushed and tucked a piece of her now dry hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Miss Adams," Lucius said as he walked towards her. "I hope you have enjoyed your day." A smirk played on his lips and Jo felt her breath hitch.

"Yes, sir."

"I hear you're going to a party with Draco and his friends." His hand gripped his cane and Jo bit her lips as she saw the veins popping out of his hand. She wanted those hands on her again, those fingers inside of her.

"That's correct." She tore her eyes away from his hands and looked him in the eyes. He had a devilish smirk on his face and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

_She looks so delicious in that skirt. I can't wait to get her back to the cabin and makes things harsher. That pretty little body of hers will be aching for days._

She pulled out of his mind and saw the smirk linger on his face. She swallowed quickly and played with the hem of her shirt.

"I will you later, Miss Adams," Lucius said as he gave her a wink and walked down the corridor.

Jo took a second to collect her thoughts. She was still filled with adrenaline from their rendevous from earlier. She so badly wanted to go back to that cabin but there was still a subtle aching between her legs.

Jo took a deep breath and made her way down the corridor towards the entranceway. She heard voices of people scoffing and laughing, it was odd but it made sense. Those noises were normal for Slytherins.

"You know she's not that bad looking, Draco, I'm surprised you've kept it in your pants for this long," she heard Pansy say as she walked down the stairs.

"He definitely hasn't kept it in his pants," a male said. She knew him because he had some Hufflepuff friends, Blaise Zabini.

"Draco? Have you-" Draco interrupted Pansy.

"Shut it, Pansy."

"Hi, guys," Jo said.

"Joanna, right?" Blaise said as he offered his hand for Jo to shake. She took his hand and nodded while giving a smile.

"Call me Jo though, I don't like the full name." Jo felt a little awkward because she's always watched these kids hang out together and be the "popular" kids. She knew their reputation and everything they did.

"Well, we better be going now," Draco said as he came up next to Jo and put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the manor.

"Draco." Jo heard Lucius and turned around to see him with a straight face, looking down at the children in judgment.

Draco stopped and looked up at his father. A flash of fear swept through him and Jo tried to keep her eyes off the scared look in his eyes.

"Yes, father?" Draco said.

"Please remember to be home by midnight and make sure Miss Adams stays safe, she is our guest."

"Of course."

"Have a nice evening, children," Lucius said before strutting off to wherever he was going.

Jo watched him leave and then felt Draco's hand on her back again and she turned to him and gave him a smile. He nodded and led her towards the door. They got outside and Pansy and Blaise pulled out their wand.

"You know how to apparate, yeah?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, took the course," Jo responded with a smile.

"Good, we're heading to Harry Potter's house."

"I'm sorry? Did you say Harry Potter? Didn't you hate him at school?" Jo swore that they were enemies when they attended Hogwarts, there was no doubt about it.

"That was the past and now he throws some good parties," Draco snickered.

"Okay, where does he live?"

"How about you just apparate with me?" Draco put out his arm and Jo bit down on her lip.

"Sure."

She grabbed onto Draco's arm and Pansy and Blais disapparated, leaving Jo and Draco to disapparate.

"Draco, you never asked if I was okay to come, Pansy kind of just told me to come," Jo said.

Draco looked at Jo and gave her a half-smile and said, "Sorry about that, Pansy can be very forceful, she tends to just demand things from people."

"She was good at it, I didn't even think and I just got ready."

"Well, that's good because the party is going to be great. Have you ever been to a Gryffindor party?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, but they normally are pretty rowdy, we heard them near the kitchens."

"They're Gryffindors, what do you expect?"

They both laughed a little. "Ready to apparate?" Draco asked. Jo nodded and Draco visualized the house and they disapparated with a _pop_.

They appeared in front of a house in the middle of nowhere with music blasting from somewhere. Jo took a second to catch her breath from the apparition. She was never a big fan of it, it always made her sick and tired. When she started to learn to apparate she was excited to learn and then when she successfully apparated she discovered that she hated it and she always used a portkey or the floo network when she could.

"Come on," Draco said. He seemed to recover almost immediately from being pulled through who knows where to Potter's house. It was like he was immune to everything.

Draco took Jo's hand and she subtly smiled at him. He pulled her towards the house. Blaise and Pansy followed behind them chatting away about some random things that Jo was too lazy to listen to.

They walked into the large house and was greeted with a smiling Harry Potter. Jo never got to know the noisy kid who always broke rules and got half of Gryffindor in trouble. She never liked that crowd and kept to her Hufflepuff friends and stayed far away from "The Chosen One".

"Hey, Malfoy, how's it going?" Harry asked as he handed Draco a drink. Draco smiled and took a sip.

"I'm doing fine, Potter. This is Jo," Draco said.

Harry turned to look at me and a confused look came on his face. "I don't think I've met you, are you his. . . um, date?"

"No, not at all and you probably never noticed me, I'm a Hufflepuff from your year. I think I helped you with your Herbology homework in fourth year when you were too busy to attend classes."

"No, I don't think you did."

Yes, she did.

"Wanna drink?" Draco asked.

"Sure, I'd love one," Jo said.

Draco led her towards a table and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and poured it into a cup. He handed it to Jo and she thanked him and started to drink. She watched as Blaise and Pansy were chatting up some other Slytherins that Jo didn't recognize. She sat there quietly while everyone socialized. Draco brought over a few people but Jo didn't talk to them and she just hummed while drinking more. She was in for a wild night.


	7. Grinding on the Dance Floor

Jo ended up drinking a fair amount. She somehow ended grinding against someone while music blasted in the back. She had a small idea of who it was. He was tall and had strong arms as he held her waist. She was vibing to the music and she had no clue how she got there. She really liked this party. She was able to snatch a couple of drinks away from different people and they ended up just scoffing at her while she laughed and drank.

The music was blasting and people were laughing. It was the most amount of fun that Jo had ever had. She never went to a party like this and now she was jealous of the parties that the Gryffindors threw. If this was not Harry's first-party then she couldn't wait for the other ones, though she doubts she'll ever be invited to one again after hearing too many people complaining about her and Harry just pushing it off and enjoying his time dancing. 

"I'm going to get a drink," Jo said loudly. She felt the hands leave her waist and someone reply but she was too intoxicated to tell who it was.

She walked over to the drink table and saw Luna Lovegood straddling Ginny Weasley's hips as they made out. Maybe it was Bill Weasley, he had long hair, right? Jo pushed it off and got herself another drink.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Ron Weasley asked. Jo smiled at the boy who she just noticed. 

"It's very nice," Jo replied, loudly. Again.

She saw Ron's eyes trail towards a corner where Jo saw the apparent Hermione Granger grinding against Viktor Krum. Apparently, he was invited too, Jo wanted to meet him but right now she knew she wouldn't remember Viktor in the morning so there was no point in going up and introducing himself. Plus he looked busy.

"I don't think I've met you," Ron said over the music. He swished the drink in his hand and his eyes never left Granger and Krum.

"Funny, you're short friend said the same thing." Jo got her drink and took a sip relishing the fact that the fire whiskey felt so good running down her throat.

"I've never heard that before."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always known as Harry's friend- are you okay?" Ron's eyes shot to Jo who accidentally knocked over a couple of cups and they crashed on the floor.

"Yeah, just having a good ole fucking blast." Jo giggled.

"How many drinks have you had?" Ron bent down and started to pick up the cups as Jo kept laughing at nothing. She felt so carefree, she disliked it.

"One or two or five. What time is it?" Jo grabbed Ron's wrist and looked at his watch. It said eleven. . . how was it only eleven?

"Are you going to be late for something?" Ron asked as he pulled his wrist away.

"Lucius just wants me back by midnight."

"Are you that Hufflepuff staying at the Malfoys?"

Jo's eyes widened and she hiccuped. "Yes. Now where did you hear that, kind sir?"

"The Daily Prophet was writing about you."

"I'm famous!"

"You were only mentioned once, the rest of the paper just wanted to try and paint the Malfoys as bad people, which I think they are."

"No need to be so harsh, Weaslebee."

"Well, look at the whole bloodline-"

"I'm going back to the dance floor, you're boring," she said as her words slurred.

Jo drank her drink while walking back to find her dance partner. She thought that maybe it was Draco. . . or Dean Thomas. . . or Seamus Finnigan. . . let's just say she had a lot of thinking to do to be able to find her partner. 

"Who was I dancing with?" she yelled and every word slurred.

"Me!" 

She turned to see Draco coming up to her while biting his lip and looking her up and down. She smiled and kept drinking her drink, she really didn't care who she was dancing with because she was just having a good time.

"Wanna go upstairs and fuck?" Draco asked. She could tell he was drunk as well as he looked around the room constantly and his eyes always falling back on her.

She giggled at the thought of fucking another person today. She would get father and son in one day. She knew it sounded wrong and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she went to Paris with the two men. To put it simply, she wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

"Fuck yeah!" She said as she dropped her cup and took Draco's hand as he led her upstairs. 

The house was big but not as nearly as big as the Manor. She couldn't really pay attention to anything going on around her and just thought about the large hand wrapped around her small one. 

They made it upstairs and found a bedroom. Draco opened the door and pulled Jo in behind him. He closed the door and put a charm around the room so no one would hear them. 

Draco turned around and pulled his shirt over his head. Jo joined in and laughed as she took hers off. She was so thankful for the concealment charm she put on earlier to keep her bruises from showing. She didn't need Draco asking where she got those.

Draco came up to her and grabbed her face in between his hands and kissed her, pushing her back towards the bed. As he pushed her back his hand traveled to her skirt and pushed it up her thigh. He held onto the back of her thigh till they hit the edge of the bed and Draco moved his hand to her neck and pushed her down onto a sitting position on the bed. She giggled as Draco spread her legs and placed his head between her legs. She couldn't help but think about Lucius between her legs and eating her out. They looked so familiar that if she tried hard enough she could replace Draco's face with Lucius'.

Draco kissed her thighs and she imagined Lucius doing the same to her, sending shivers up her spine. He moved to her clothed entrance and he ran his fingers over the fabric. She bucked her hips at the feeling of his fingers caressing her gently.

"You're soaking, right through those panties," he said. 

"Then get rid of them," Jo said. She bit her lip and saw a smirk appear on Draco's face.

His hands moved up to her waist under her skirt and found the hem of her underwear. He pulled down on it and she moved her hips up so he could get them over her arse. Her panties slid down her thighs and Draco quickly discarded them to the side of the room. His eyes lightened as he saw her arousal dripping.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed with her outer thighs locked between his firm hands. He was now directly by her entrance and he started to kiss her thigh again as the aching grew stronger between Jo's legs. His wet mouth moved to her entrance he licked a stripe up her clit and then without warning dove into her causing her to grab his hair and moan his name. She arched her back of the feeling of his tongue inside of her. The feeling wasn't nearly as nice as Lucius but she knew she couldn't be thinking about him at that moment, it was wrong.

" _Fuck_ , that feels so good, Draco, don't stop, please, don't," Jo said as she threw her head back and pulled his head closer to her. 

Draco pulled his tongue out and dove right back in, moving at a constant pace in and out of her. He hit all the right spots, causing her to moan. She bucked her hips and trapped his head in between her thighs, wanting his tongue as deep as it could go. She could feel herself close to her release.

"Don't stop, _Draco_ , I'm almost there."

He went at a faster pace causing her to roll her eyes at the back of her head as she released. It dripped out of her pussy and she felt Draco come out between her legs. She watched as he licked his lips and started to unbuckle his belt. 

She got butterflies and stood up to discard her skirt. She slipped it off and unclipped her bra, leaving her completely naked in front of Draco. His eyes raked over her and he pulled down his pants and his boxers as quickly as he could.

When Draco was done he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down onto the bed and her head hit the pillows. Draco quickly climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck and down her body just like Lucius did. He started to suck on one of her nipples causing her to arch her back to push it farther down his throat. His laugh vibrated through her and he quickly moved to the other one and sucked on it.

Draco pressed his body against hers and all she could think about was his hard cock pressed close to her pussy. She wanted to cum again, she wanted Draco inside of her. She moved her hand from the bedsheets down towards his cock. He didn't flinch as she stroked it. Draco looked at her with need and she pulled him down with both hands and flipped them over so she was now on top. She saw the greed in his eyes as she positioned his tip right below her pussy. She moved her way down and they both let out a moan as she felt him enter her. She started to ride him and he grabbed onto her hips, holding onto her tight. She had clearly never taken control of a situation like this because the only two men she had ever been with were Draco of course and Lucius and Lucius clearly had control issues. She figured that the only reason Draco was letting her take things into her hands for a little bit was his influence of alcohol. 

"You feel so good, _Lucius_ ," Jo moaned. Jo realized what she said and looked down at Draco who seemed entirely oblivious to the situation, he really didn't care. 

Draco's eyes darkened and in one quick movement he was on top of her and he started to thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her.

"You're so _tight_ ," Draco said in her ear. 

His thrusts became faster and Jo knew that he was probably close to his climax. She gripped onto his back and dug her nails into the bareback. She moaned and looked towards the door seeing Harry Potter watching them. She was going to say something but then Harry realized that she saw them and he quickly covered his eyes and ran into a wall then turned around to exit the room.

The words were caught in her throat as her legs started to shake and she could feel her orgasm coming. "Draco, I'm going to cum."

"Cum all over my dick," Draco said.

She let herself release on his cock as she moaned his name in pleasure and he kept thrusting and she knew he was just trying to come as well. She let him continue and she felt herself almost screaming as it started to hurt.

Draco pulled out and released on her stomach before collapsing on top of her. Their breaths were uneven and they took their time to catch their breaths before Jo started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked. 

"Nothing but I'm going to be sick soon," she felt a wave of sickness flush over her and she bent over the side of the bed and threw up right on the floor. 

She felt Draco hold back her hair as she threw up again. Draco was still breathing heavily and she got butterflies when his other hand traveled to her back and he started to rub circles on it.

"You better now?" he whispered.

"I think so, I'm just exhausted," Jo replied. She leaned back and put her hand to her forehead.

"Let me get a towel to clean you off then we can leave," Draco said as he slipped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on. "Wait here." Draco slipped outside of the room and she was left there looking at the ceiling not wanting to get out of the bed and let her jelly legs take over her.

Draco returned quickly with a towel and cleaned off her abdomen and used his wand to set the towel on fire. He grabbed her clothes and she moved to the edge of the bed. She stood up and Draco got there just in time to catch her just like Lucius did. She smiled, like father like son.

Draco helped her get her clothes on and Jo knew that any second she would collapse on the ground and fall asleep wherever she could get it. She guessed that today was just long and she needed sleep which was true.

Before she knew it she was apparating back to the Manor.


	8. Actions have Consequences

Jo woke up with a pounding headache. She could barely remember what happened the night before. She knew she went to a party and she _knew_ that she let loose, a little more than she should have. She thinks she remembers fucking Draco, she wasn't very sure, everything was a blur.

She took the blankets off of her and moved to the edge of the bed. She seemed to be in a white button-up that did not belong to her. She was too tired to figure out whose it was.

She stood up off the bed and groaned as there was aching between her legs.

 _I definitely fucked Draco_ , she thought.

She walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked deathly tired and she could already see that her cheeks were a little pink for some reason. She looked like hell. She was surprised by the way she looked overall because it wasn't the worst she had looked. She tended to just normally be this pale girl with no facial expressions, almost lifeless. Now she just looked alive, a little. Her expression was still tired looking but something about a spark in her eyes made her seem more human than she considered herself. She kind of loved the way she looked, the subtle blush of her cheeks, the small bags under her eyes, and bruised lips. Okay, well, she didn't sound like she looked the best but she thought that the look suited her.

She took her clothes off and started to shower. She waited for it to warm up and as she waited she looked at her body. There were bruises from both Draco and Lucius scattered everywhere and she smiled at how she looked. She never thought she'd look like this in a million years. She never even thought that she would sleep with a _father_ and his _son_ on the same day. She knew it sounded wrong because it was, but she had fun. She liked it. When she thought about both Lucius and Draco she remembered Lucius more and not just because she was not drunk while he fucked her but because it just stuck. His moans that floated through the air were heavenly and a sound she could hear forever. Another deciding factor was that Lucius was much _larger_ than Draco. She was told around school that Draco was _big_ but the only dick she had to compare it to was his father's and Lucius Malfoy had a _big_ cock.

The mirror started to fog up so Jo climbed into the shower and let the warm water run down her back. She was sore and the water was definitely helping.

She finished with her shower quickly and changed into a pair of clothes she had lying around. She stuffed her wand in her pocket and had to remind herself that she wasn't allowed to be awkward around Draco or Lucius. What she did with them shouldn't cause awkwardness, should it? She didn't know of course because she had never been in a situation where she had sexual intercourse with both a father and son in one day. Not many people probably had.

Jo folded the white shirt and placed it on the bed for the house-elf to collect. She would much rather bring it down them but she knew that she would probably be told how she was supposed to treat the elves like slaves.

She walked down the corridor and navigated her way to the dining room where Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius all sat. Jo sat down next to Draco and Narcissa cast her charming smile towards Jo. She smiled back politely and looked down at her plate.

She started to stress out over the fact that she was drunk the previous night. She was scared that she did something stupid when she returned or told the whole world about Lucius fucking her. She doubted it was that one because everyone was acting so calmly.

Jo stole a glance at Lucius who was staring at her and not moving his glance from her. The way he looked at her was totally ferocious. He was needy and Jo didn't dare look into his mind, she couldn't deal with his dirty thoughts while she was freaking out over what she did last night. She felt stupid if she was being honest. She didn't like the thoughts passing through her mind and feeling like she was overreacting to the whole situation. She hated that all she could think about was accidentally telling people that she slept with the older Malfoy or had a thing for him, she did find him the most attractive.

"Are you feeling better, Jo?" Narcissa asked. She looked so beautiful again and Jo didn't know-how. Narcissa had this thing about her that always made Jo smile. She was so kind and beautiful that half the time Jo found herself watching Narcissa and her elegant poise. She was a well-known woman and just stunning.

"A little better, did I?" Jo hoped that they could tell that she was implying something different.

"Throw up?"

Jo nodded, eyes meeting with Lucius's again. She looked away from those grey eyes and looked at Narcissa very attentively.

"No, Dear, you didn't, Lucius took you up to your room almost right away."

Good, Lucius brought her up. Good? She really didn't know whether that was good or bad, she was just concerned about how she acted. Draco _was_ being strangely quiet and it scared Jo of course because she didn't know what she said.

"Oh, okay, thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Jo said. She bit her lip and drew her attention away from the attractive group of people and started to eat her food.

"You're welcome," Lucius responded calmly. He didn't seem to have put in any emotion at all which was how Jo liked it.

"How did you like Draco's friends?" Narcissa asked.

"They were very nice towards me. Thanks for inviting me, Draco."

Everyone went quiet and there was only the sound of forks and knives scraping plates and eating food. Jo focused hard on her pieces of carrot. She hated the thoughts running through her mind about Lucius. She thought Lucius was _ver_ y attractive but she knew that it would be wrong for them to do things like that. It would be wrong for Jo and Lucius to ever do what they were doing the past day again. Jo didn't want to think that of course, all she wanted was to be able to be back in that cabin and on her knees in front of Lucius as his hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he's moaning as he thrusts his cock deeper down her throat. To hear those moans again would definitely ignite something in Jo.

 _You_ _might_ _want to stop those pretty little_ _thoughts_ _, Princess,_ she heard Lucius's voice in her head and almost jumped but refrained from doing so.

Jo looked over at Lucius who had a completely normal expression. He didn't look up to meet her eyes but she was sure he could feel her eyes on him.

 _What are you going to do if I don't?_ Jo responded through her thoughts. She saw Lucius clutch his fork tighter in his hand at the sound of her thoughts. She knew what being confident did to any of the Malfoys, it broke them. They were always people who were confident and always persuasive. They always got what they wanted and when someone replied to them like the way they replied to people it either struck a nerve or turned one of them on. At least that was what Jo had deduced.

A small smirk appeared on Lucius's face that was barely noticeable. She knew she _probably_ shouldn't have said that because she knew she was in deep shit now. He probably wouldn't touch her around Draco, right? If she hung out with Draco all day she doubts that Lucius would have time to do anything, if he would. She started wondering if she was really bad at sex and didn't know if Lucius _ever_ wanted to do that with her again. Last time he probably just needed to relieve himself and he did. But why was he turned on? Why was he hard? 

_Oh, Miss Adams, you have no idea what you've got yourself into_ , Lucius thought. 

Jo tried not to smirk at his response because she was excited. She put food in her mouth to stop her from smiling like a maniac. Lucius kept his expression perfectly neutral like she wasn't even talking to him through her mind. Draco and Narcissa were oblivious and it seemed like Lucius was, but Jo of course knew that he wasn't. Lucius had a very good poker face, like _freaky_ good.

Narcissa cleared her throat and Jo looked over at her and gave her a smile which she returned. "Jo, we have a dinner party soon, if you'd call it a dinner party, people in fancy dresses and champagne, but I was wondering if you'd like to shop for dresses with me? I think it would a _lovely_ thing to do, I never have another girl to shop with."

"Of course, I'd love to, thank you for the offer, Narcissa," Jo replied. She moved her eyes to Lucius once again and then back to her plate when Lucius was watching her, slightly biting his lip. She didn't want to know what he was going to do with her but there was a thrill in knowing that something was going to happen. She could already feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Draco, I'd like a word with you after this meal," Lucius said. He didn't even look up at Draco to confirm whether or not he'd say yes or no because _clearly,_ Draco would go.

Jo hated the tension at the table and it made her so uncomfortable. The darkroom didn't help anything at all, it was so eerie in the dark manor with the dark furniture and dark walls. She wanted to know why the Malfoys were so inclined to decorating the whole house like a haunted house. She swore one time she saw a skull.

Jo finished her breakfast and the house-elf came quickly and took the plates away. Narcissa left the table quickly to go and do whatever she did during the day and Jo, Lucius, and Draco sat there. No one moved but Lucius and Draco were both watching her. She looked at the two men and realized she was interrupting whatever they were supposed to be doing or what they were going to do. J

"Sorry, I'll just go," Jo said. She got out of her chair and left the dining room quickly.

She made her way to the staircase and she sat there and tried to listen in on their conversation. She didn't want to interrupt of course but she also wanted to go know what Lucius was going to do. Lucius talking to Draco scared Jo just a little bit, she didn't know how harsh he was with Draco and how he treated his son and he hoped it was right. She didn't know any of the Malfoys well enough really to deduce how they would act when they talked to each other. The Malfoys were very confusing to Jo because their personalities clashed and no one ever seemed content with anything. They always got what they wanted and Jo was sort of scared to see how that would work when two of them were left in a room together. She hoped no one would die.

Jo smiled and remembered that she knew legilimency and if she couldn't reach Draco's mind then she could reach Lucius's. Of course, she knew he would know that she was using her skills to break into his mind but she really didn't care, she wanted to see this conversation pan out.

She focused her magic on breaking into Lucius's mind. It was much harder for her because she couldn't look directly at him but she always a knack for getting around things. The magic flowed through her veins and she could feel herself getting closer to getting into Lucius's mind. There was a thrill in wanting to read Lucius's mind, she knew he wouldn't do anything about it till later.

She focused harder on being able to not just hear Lucius's thoughts but what he and Draco were talking about. She couldn't just break into Lucius's mind and get half of the story, she needed all the _drama_.

She got in and started to hear what he was thinking and saying.

 _"Draco, why did you take her to that party?"_ she heard Lycius say.

_He's so irresponsible, something_ _could've_ _happened to her._

_"Why do_ _you_ _care_ _?" And there goes my son and his stupid fucking_ _responses_ _to everything_ _I_ _say._

_"Because she is a guest in this house and we don't need her passing out at Potter's house." If he doesn't_ _listen_ _to that then I know he's just being_ _difficult_ _. Draco is always_ _difficult_ _._

_"She wanted to go to the party,"_ Draco said defensively.

_"Didn't_ _I_ _hear her say_ _something_ _about Pansy telling her to come and not giving her a choice?"_

Lucius's tone had seemed to change so quickly into something of harshness. Jo knew that Lucius was never one for being nice or anything but he shouldn't be yelling at his son, that just didn't sir right for Jo.

_"Father, it doesn't matter it's over."_

_"It does matter. Did you and her have sex?"_ Lucius asked that a little _too_ casually.

She saw Draco's face turn red and he gripped his chair a little bit. No one wanted to be asked by their father if they had sex, that was just wrong. It felt wrong at least. Jo knew that if her father was still around that any mention of sex at all would be embarrassing if he was that kind of person.

 _"That's personal,"_ Draco said through his teeth. He clearly was struggling to contain his composure, he was tense, his hands gripped the edge of his chair with such force that veins were popping out, a grimace was starting to spread on his face, and Jo could swear she saw his ears start to turn red.

 _"So, it's a yes then,"_ Lucius replied. He lifted his cane and put it under Draco's chin and moved his face to meet his. _"Look at me when I speak."_

_I'm so fed up with Draco's_ _little_ _attitude. Wouldn't he like to know what I_ _did_ _with that little Hufflepuff the_ _other_ _day._

_"I'm_ _sorry_ _, Father." That's_ _much_ _better._

_"I can't have you messing around with Miss Adams because that would be very bad for the_ _press_ _to see. Promise me, Draco, that you won't go near her again." That_ _should_ _be beneficial for not only the press but for me. The fewer_ _people_ _touching Jo the better._

_"Yes, Father."_

Draco just seemed terrified now and Jo pitted him. She could see into Lucius's mind and it seemed like Lucius only wanted to look at things for himself. It was rude and not polite. She tried to look at the good side if there was one. Lucius obviously cared for Draco, Jo thought, she didn't know quite frankly because Lucius always somehow succeeded in keeping half his thoughts locked away from her to explore. She wasn't able to get past anything more than what was currently running through his head.

She pulled out of Lucius's mind as soon as she saw him open the door. She stood up and looked at the man with long blond flowing hair who glanced at her, looking up and down inspecting her body before he left quickly. Jo breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Lucius wasn't going to be doing anything yet but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do something later which scared Jo.

She saw Draco come out of the room and he walked right by her, not making eye contact. She knew Draco probably just _really_ wanted to listen to what his dad said because there would probably be consequences if he did so.

Jo followed Draco as he made his way to his room. He didn't close the door behind him as Jo came in and started to look around the large room. She had never seen his room and like the rest of his house it was dark. There were pictures of his friends and some from Hogwarts, there were some Slytherin posters on the wall, and there was of course a lot of rich furniture.

The large bed that sat in the middle occupied Draco as he leaned back on the bed and looked out the window. He seemed to have taken no notice towards Jo and Jo found that weird because she swore she saw Draco make eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked. She slowly approached the bed, she didn't want to make any sudden movements just in case she scared Draco, which probably wouldn't happen but you never know.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "We can't do anything anymore." He finally made eye contact with Jo and raised an eyebrow at her non-surprised expression.

She realized he was looking at her weirdly and she quickly fixed her facial features and said, "Oh."

"Father says it'd be bad for the press if they found out." Draco ran a hand through his blond hair and Jo came closer to the bed.

"But why would it be anyone's business? It would be _our_ relationship, not theirs."

"I don't know, but if I don't listen to my Dad then I might not be able to talk to you even."

"Would Mr. Malfoy do that?" Jo sat down next to Draco and grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it. Draco looked at Jo with an innocent expression which made her smile.

"You don't know my Father." Draco pulled his hand back and laid it on his lap.

She didn't know why he pulled back and she wanted to know why he did that in the first place but she didn't bother.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco looked at Jo with his grey eyes that always reminded her of Lucius but they were so different. Lucius had this hard look to him, he always looked professional and not afraid to do anything. Draco always looked like a boy who didn't know what to do. It was quite sad if Jo was being honest.

There was a knock on the door and they both snapped their heads towards it as Lucius walked in calmly with his cane held firmly in his hand. He looked profound and on a mission which made Jo's eyes widen a little, she hoped he wasn't on a mission for her. She knew she fucked up and she didn't need Lucius to point that out I'm any other way.

"Miss Adams, could we talk?" Lucius's voice was smooth and unbothered. He had such a royal look to him that Jo always got chills whenever he talked. Merlin, she hated how attracted she was to this man.

"Of course," Jo said. She stood up and saw Draco give some sort of warning glance. Draco probably knew that Lucius would talk to her about the public eye but Jo's mind went to other places.

Lucius followed Jo down the corridor and Jo ended up just walking aimlessly. She thinks she knew what Lucius wanted and she was too scared to see his mind to find out, she would wait, have that element of surprise.

She felt his hand tighten around her bicep and suddenly she was being apparated away.

She ended up in the cabin that she was in last time when she _really_ saw Lucius. She stood there as his evil smirk widened on his face. Jo was getting slightly scared.

"I hear that you've done some _things_ with Draco recently, a little _too_ recently for my liking," Lucius said. He placed the length of the room back and forth, moving his cane with him like he was some lord from the nineteenth century.

"Yes, Sir," Jo replied. She kept her face entirely straight but her stomach was having a dance party.

Lucius turned to look at her. He walked forward and put his cane under her chin and lifted it so she was looking directly at him. She licked her lip and Lucius looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes.

"I have some rules today, only if you're up to it though, I hear you like a challenge." Lucius's voice was stern and commanded respect but who was Jo to give it to him.

"How would you know?" She liked adding in a little bit of sass when she talked to Lucius or Draco. If there was one way that Draco and Lucius were similar it was that they both liked it when a woman talked back, she knew what it did to them.

"Yes or no. I didn't ask you to speak."

"Nor did you ask me to stay quiet."

"Answer my question," he said through gritted teeth. "I _need_ your consent."

Jo thought that smirk on his face was terrifying but it gave her a sense of adventure. She sure as hell was up to it but she liked playing with Lucius's mind, even if it pissed him off so much.

"Yes."

Lucius moved his cane from under her chin and started to pace around the room again.

"My rules are, no noise, no touching yourself, and _no_ touching me in any way," Lucius said those words so seriously that it surprised Jo that he was even saying those things.

"Okay."

Lucius looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. She knew she threw him off by her impulsive talking because it threw most people off, it wasn't something you'd think would come from a Hufflepuff.

"Strip," Lucius said. The grin was no longer on his face and was replaced with something much darker.

Jo didn't think and she took off her shirt. Her body was littered with bruises and bite marks. She loved it. She took off her shoes and slipped off her pants. She was in her undergarments and Lucius's eyes filled with lust and Jo took pleasure in that. She took off her bra slowly and saw Lucius bite his lip as Jo's whole upper half was now completely visible to him. She slipped off her panties and that smirk returned on his face. Merlin, she loved making men drool.

She didn't wait for Lucius to tell her where to go and she made her way over to the bed. She laid down and spread her legs. Lucius was frozen where he was looking at the woman spread out right there for him. She saw him clutch onto his cane tighter and that same smirk appeared on Jo's face. She felt so powerful, making Lucius Malfoy frozen in his place watching her, wide open.

He fixed his composure and said, " _No_ noise, _no_ touching yourself, and _no_ touching me."

"When do we start?" she said seductively.

"Now."

Butterflies flew through Jo's stomach at those words. She knew she had to be quiet but she was so tempted to squeal right there and then. She had to keep herself composed, she couldn't show herself weak towards Lucius and she didn't want to know what would happen if she said something.

Lucius placed his cane against the bedpost and Jo watched as he slowed undid his belt. He was moving slowly and Jo knew she was probably going to fail his little "challenge" in a matter of minutes.

He took the belt off and started to move to his pants. He slowly unzipped this zipped and glanced over at Jo as she was biting her lip watching the man remove his clothing.

"Be patient, Princess," Lucius said. He slipped his slacks down to the floor and quickly discarded them. Jo could feel her breath quicken as she saw his fully erect cock through his boxers.

"On all fours," Lucius demanded.

Almost immediately Jo flipped onto her stomach and lifted herself onto her elbows and knees. She sat there slightly impatient for him. She couldn't make a noise and she knew when he pounded into her she would need to muffle keep herself quiet and with a dick that big she knew it would be a problem.

She felt the bed sink and she knew Lucius was somewhere behind her.

She _really_ knew when she felt Lucius's hand slap her ass. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out. It was a hard slap and it hurt a little.

She felt him press against her. She wanted him so _badly._ She could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass and another slap came down and she bit her lip even harder. She knew that one of these days she would bite her lip so hard that it would probably bleed.

Another slap. Another one. She didn't know if she liked this. Another one. What was Lucius's problem? Was he _that_ mad at Jo because she was drunk one night and fucked Draco? Another one. She swore that if he didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to keep her quiet and she did not want to know what Lucius was going to do if she said something or made a _single_ noise. Another one. She was going to _kill_ Lucius when she had the chance.

Lucius finally stopped and whispered, "Nod your head once if you're okay with what will happen next. I will not tell you what but you _hav_ e to say yes or no."

Jo nodded the fastest she had had ever nodded, she didn't even know I'd she could nod that fast but there she was nodding like the fucking flash.

She felt Lucius hold onto her waist. Lucius lined his tip up with her entrance and in one quick movement pushed into her causing her to moan in response.

"That's one strike," Lucius said. He started to pound into her and she bit her lip even harder. She didn't even know how she was surviving without making noise.

She felt Lucius's finger start rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in response.

"Just like that, kitten, just like that," Lucius said.

He kept rubbing her clit causing her breath to pick up as he kept thrusting into her. She took comfort in the feeling of Lucius's cock pounding into her. She knew she'd need a wheelchair the next day either way so it _really_ shouldn't matter too much.

"You're so _tight_ ," Lucius moaned.

All there was in the room was the noise of skin slapping against each other and Lucius's small moans which _always ignite_ d a fire in Jo's stomach. The way his moans just filled her up with all sorts of good things was crazy.

She felt her walls tighten and she knew she was close. She didn't know how she was going to tell Lucius because she was pretty sure that he didn't want her to cum. Maybe he did, she wasn't sure, there were still parts of Lucius she didn't know and she probably would _never_ know.

Lucius clearly felt her because he quickly pulled out before she could reach her climax. She _clearly_ wasn't going to complain about it because she didn't want to know what would come out of it if she did, she was too scared to see. 

Jo dropped down on the bed and laid there for a little. She didn't dare move, she waited for Lucius to return. She wanted to cum, she so badly did but she knew that Lucius was probably just making a game out of it, a game she didn't like very much but delt with. She just had to push through and then she'd get Lucius.

She felt large hands wrap around her waist and she was suddenly flipped over and looked up to see Lucius on top of her. He had a rope in his hands.

"Hands out, _now_ ," Lucius said. Jo put her hands out and Lucius grabbed hold of them and tied them to the bed. She bit her lip as he focused hard on making sure that she was tightly on. He hadn't taken off his shirt, he had just taken off his pants and boxers and Jo had no clue how Lucius was so attractive even with a shirt on. She'd love to see him without it but she didn't say anything.

Lucius finished tying her hands and moved his head down to her level. He looked her in the eyes and then attacked her with his lips. Jo wanted to wrap her arms around his neck but her hands were strapped to the bed and she was totally okay with that, it was kinky. He moved his kisses from her lips down her body and she arched her back once he reached her breasts. He looked up and her and kept moving down her stomach. 

Out of nowhere, Lucius stuck two fingers inside her causing her to bite her lip so she wouldn't cry out. He moved his fingers in and out of her and with every movement Jo bit her lip even harder, she knew there was blood in her mouth now. 

"You like that don't you," Lucius said. He used his thumb to massage her clit. She bucked her hips and she wanted to cum so badly. 

Jo nodded and felt his pace quicken. She felt herself getting closer. 

"Do you want to cum?" Lucius whispered intensely.

Jo nodded again.

"You don't cum until I say you can, you got that, Princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Off-screen smut*


	9. A Friendly Time in Diagon Alley

Jo laid in the cabin for a couple of hours after Lucius was finished with her. She didn't really mind but she just knew that she couldn't walk for what felt like would be a long time. She loved the feeling of Lucius's hands on her, in her and everywhere. She didn't know if it was normal for her to feel these things because she had never been with anyone before. She liked it. She didn't regret it.

When she got back to the manor, she limped back to her room and took a shower. She scrubbed herself clean. She pictured Lucius lathering the soap on her and his blond hair all wet from the water. She imagined his hands tangled in her hair as he put shampoo in her black locks. His hands wandering down her body and pressing himself against her. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she imagined this. Ugh, she so badly just wanted to see Lucius pressed against while them showering.

She finished cleaning herself up and got out of the shower. She wrapped a white fluffy towel around her and changed into some clothes. She felt tired but never more alive in her life. She couldn't get the thought of Lucius out of her head. When she compared Draco and Lucius she liked what Lucius did better. It felt more. . . lively. The lustful gazes and thoughts drove Jo into insanity and she simply couldn't hear those things in Draco's head. She was content with that though because nothing would stop her from finding Lucius hotter. 

She made her way to the dining room where dinner was waiting. Everyone was at the table and Jo quickly took her normal seat next to Draco. She saw Draco eye her curiously as she had a slight limp and a smirk appeared on Draco's face. Clearly, someone thought he was _that_ good in bed. Ah, no little boy, you're daddy is.

She noticed Lucius looking at Draco and Jo knew right away that Lucius was the one that did those things to her. The Malfoys were so cocky.

"I was wondering if you'd like to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow with me, Jo?" Narcissa asked as the house-elf brought out their food and set it on the table.

Everyone grabbed their food and Jo said, "Of course, Narcissa, I'd love to."

The table became quiet and Jo found herself feeling a little awkward surrounded by the Malfoys like this.

She looked over at Lucius who was playing with his cane. His fingers were tapping it and Jo had to tear her eyes from his hands. She knew she was getting wetter but she also knew she couldn't do it again with Lucius tonight, it would be too much for her.

Dinner came to an end and Jo followed Draco up to his room. The room was still crowded by Slytherin things and all the stupid childish things he had in there. She realized how childish Draco really was and how Lucius was so mature. Compared to Lucius, Draco was a child in his father's shadow. Lucius was good with his hands and knew how to please women in the perfect way. Draco was more like he was starting to understand something in class after three years of doing it and not understanding anything.

She moved to the bed and observed the room more. She felt the bed sink down and she knew that Draco was now sitting beside her. She couldn't care less, even after a little more than a week she had already stopped getting butterflies around Draco. Her little infatuation after that first night was stupid and she couldn't even believe that she had latched onto Draco and given him her virginity. That was stupid of her but at least she could say that she wasn't a virgin before fucking Lucius.

"Second year," Draco said and Jo snapped her head towards Draco and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled at her expression and took the photo off of the bed stand and held it between his fingers, observing.

"I'm sorry what?" Jo said. She looked over at the picture and all she could see were a group of kids in Slytherin robes trying to loom scary but clearly not being able to accomplish such things.

"This was taken in second year when Harry Potter and his friends convicted me of opening the Chamber of Secrets," Draco said. He turned the picture frame around and traced the back of it.

"And?" Jo said. She really didn't care about the woes of Draco Malfoy and she really just wanted him to be tired so she could go to bed after her long day.

"Those were the good days," he mumbled.

"What? Your other years at Hogwarts weren't?" Jo stood up from the bed and moved to a small drink cart and pouring herself a glass of fire whiskey.

"If you don't remember I was always in Potter's shadow and I thought that second year would be mine but really it wasn't." Draco came up next to Jo and poured himself a glass. She knew she wasn't going to get drunk even if she knew that Lucius would deal with her in a way that she'd gladly have.

"Well, I think you should've grown up, I've always thought that," she retorted. Jo moved back to the bed and leaned against the bed frame.

"I was 12."

"And I was twelve and not getting fourth years to do my homework."

"That's fair."

Things became quiet and Jo realized that Draco had a smirk on his face. Jo didn't know if she should run in the other direction because she was really tired after Lucius made her come five times. Yes, five times. He was not satisfied till she hit a factor of five and he hit a factor of three. It was stupid really but Jo didn't complain.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jo asked innocently. No matter how much Jo was actually mean she was always able to convince people that she was really just a fluffy Hufflepuff.

"No reason," he hummed as he placed his glass of fire whiskey and took Jo's out of her hand. He moved closer to her and Jo finally realized what was happening. She shifted a little bit until Draco's lips hit hers.

His kiss was hungry and Jo didn't feel anything with it this time. Her encounters with Draco were fun while they lasted but now they felt a little bit wrong after having fucked his father twice already.

He tried to push her back onto the mattress but Jo refused and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. He quickly got off the bed after seeing her discomfort. He went to the couch and grabbed a pillow, clearly covering his erection. Jo smiled knowing that just by one kiss she made him hard. She would still rather see Daddy Malfoy hard instead of Draco but at least she could get _someone_.

"Sorry, Draco, I'm just—"

"It's understandable, I saw you limping." Jo's eyes widened with curiosity, she knew he was going to come up with some fucking stupid story and play it off as he did that to her which he most certainly did not. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to not make you walk."

Jo knew it was crucial to lie back to him so she didn't tell him about her fucking Lucius. She personally wouldn't mind telling people that she pulled two Malfoys but she knew that it would ruin the family name and she really didn't want to be that cruel.

"Also, Draco, what you said earlier about us—" he interrupted her again which made her roll her eyes and listen as she dragged her tongue along the side of her cheek.

"I thought we could keep us a secret but that's only if you want to," Draco said. He started to drink his fire whiskey again and Jo felt some guilt as the boy just sat there.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I barely know you at all. Yes, we went to school together but that doesn't mean we're very good friends. You hated me," Jo said. 

Why would she want to get involved with Draco Malfoy when she could be involved with Lucius Malfoy? The _hotter_ Malfoy in every way shape and form.

Draco just stared at Jo and Jo got impatient and left the room. 

She got into the corridor and Lucius was standing there with an eyebrow raised. His cane was clutched tight in his hand and Jo bit her lip as she saw his finger move in and out of the mouth of the snake.

 _Merlin, I wish that was me_ , Jo thought. 

He smirked and turned to look down the corridor behind him and no one was there. Jo focused her eyes on Lucius's face, ready for the thoughts she was going to hear.

 _As long as Narcissa isn't here and Draco doesn't hear, another round wouldn't be bad_.

Jo took this as a sign and she went up to Lucius and kissed him. She pressed her lips hard against his, hungrily and soon enough they got to her room and Lucius pushed the door open. 

"I'm going to go easy, Princess, because you've had quite a lot of me today," he said. He used his wand to cast the silencing charm and locked the door.

Jo started to take off her clothes right away. She was still super sore but she really didn't care. She took off her shirt and threw it to the corner of the room and Lucius took off his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He was hard and she felt her mouth water.

Jo took off her pants and got onto the bed right away and Lucius approached her and then there was a knock on the door and Jo and Lucius both groaned. Lucius grabbed his clothes and hid in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

"Give me a second!" Jo called as she put her shirt and pants back on.

She got to the door and opened it to see a kind smiling Narcissa. "I brought some extra towels, want me to put them in the bathroom?" she said. She practically invited herself in and she made her way to the bathroom. 

Jo moved as quickly as she could and got to the bathroom door and stopped her before Narcissa could go to the door. Jo kicked the door slightly and focused on hearing Lucius's thoughts to communicate.

 _What do you mean Narcissa is right outside?_ he thought.

_She brought me extra towels at the wrong time. Mr. Malfoy, what do I do?_

_Take the fucking towels but don't let her come into the bathroom, I'm still half-naked._

_I'd like you to stay that way._

_Not tonight._

Jo's breathing slowed down as she knew she couldn't be getting that glorious cock tonight. It sucked a lot but she knew that she needed rest.

"I'll take them," Jo said. She grabbed the towels from Narcissa's hand and placed them on the bed.

"I could put them in the bathroom, Darling, I also want to make sure that you don't need shampoo or anything," Narcissa said. It was nice that she was caring for Jo and making sure she had the right things her stay but Lucius was in there and Jo didn't want to know Narcissa's reaction if she saw her husband in the bathroom.

"It's quite alright, I'm going to put them away tomorrow I'm really tired, thanks anyways," Jo said as she ushered Narcissa to the door. She got her out without saying bye and breathed heavily.

She heard the bathroom door click open and Lucius was standing there sophisticated and he moved up to Jo. His dark stare was on her lips. He brought his hand up to her cheek and pulled down on her bottom lip. He leaned down towards her ear and said, "All in due time, little one."

He waited for a minute and then left out of the door, making sure Narcissa wasn't there to see him coming out of Jo's room. She didn't like how he had to leave, she was already soaked through her underwear and she was just craving him inside of her but she needed a break. She wanted him to break her back but not today and she was a little disappointed. Tomorrow she knew she might be able to get some but only after she went to _Diagon Alley_.

***

Witches and Wizards were pushing past Jo and Narcissa. Some people were giving Cissy nasty stares and Jo just wanted to bark like a dog at them for what their eyes were showing. That sounded weird but Jo was very tempted.

Jo saw a group of people her age and she looked over the heads to see it was just a couple of Gryffindors. Jo caught the eye of Harry Potter and his eyes widened and he started to push through the crowd of people. Jo walked faster to get away from the man but Narcissa stopped.

"Do you mind if we go in here?" she asked as they stood outside Flourish and Blott's.

"I'll stay out here," Jo said as she looked around to check to see if Harry was coming or not.

"Okay, Dear, I'll be back." Narcissa squeezed Jo's hand and went into the shop. 

Jo made sure that Harry wasn't coming and she kept moving her eyes past everyone. She spotted the black messy hair and she ducked her head down. She remembered a little bit of the last night she saw Harry and she didn't want to relive any of it. None of it had come back to her memory and it was painful.

"Adams!" Harry called. 

Jo let out a huff and looked up at the man. He pushed his glasses up and he seemed to be out of breath.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." He seemed urgent to talk and Jo hoped she didn't do something embarrassing at the party.

"What did I do?" She folded her arms across her chest and Harry started to get a little tense as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Potter? What did I do?" Jo was starting to get a little fierce with Harry because she wasn't really in the mood to deal with him.

"You didn't do anything, rather it was something you _said._ " He looked the girl in the eyes and Jo raised an eyebrow. Harry didn't seem to like that as Jo could tell he started to get nervous. "I walked in on you and Draco, um, you know."

"No, I don't know. Potter, I was completely drunk, I have no clue what you're talking about." Jo did know, she just wanted to see him squirm.

"Having _sex_ ," he muttered. "Look, when I came in I heard you say something and maybe you didn't mean to but it was sort of alarming."

"What was it?" 

"You were moaning the name _Lucius_." Harry pushed his glasses up again and Jo felt her breathing intensify. 

"Why would you say that?"

"I was practically sober and I was trying to get a new shirt after Ron spilled his drink and I walked in on you moaning Lucius while Draco was fucking you."

"That's Draco's middle name." She needed to come up with an excuse because she couldn't tell them that she was really moaning his name because she thought it was Lucius. She was too drunk to tell, she didn't remember much.

"I know and I was just-"

 _Thank Merlin_ , Jo thought.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Narcissa said as she held books in a bag. "Are you ready to go dress shopping?"

"Yes, I was just talking to Harry here, I met him at that party."

"I hope you're doing well," Narcissa said nicely.

"I am. I have to go. Nice seeing you again, Mrs. Malfoy, Jo." Harry nodded and left through the crowd. She knew Harry would remember that forever and Jo wished that he wouldn't. She hoped Draco didn't hear her call him Lucius.

"Let's go," Cissy said with a smile as she started to drag Jo to a shop.


	10. Take off your clothes

Narcissa pulled Jo into Madam Malkin's and immediately went to the back of the shop where all the expensive dresses were. She started to sort through them and urged Jo to do the same. She started to look through the dresses and saw a few that she liked but they were far too expensive. It sucked and Jo knew that if she asked, the Malfoys would be more than happy to help her out because they were loaded.

"How would this look on me, dear?" Narcissa asked as she pulled a beautiful light purple dress from the rack and pressed it against her body. It would look perfect on Narcissa. The tool and the way it just flowed. It was perfect, especially against her oreo-colored hair. 

"I think that would look lovely," Jo answered as she admired the dress. She pictured the woman in the dress and closed her eyes for a minute before breathing in and opening them to see Narcissa looking at her oddly.

"Do you see anything that you'd like?" Narcissa started to move to a different rack after she handed two or three dresses to an assistant. 

"No." That was a lie. Jo had seen like seven dresses she liked but she was too afraid to pick them off of the rack. She didn't want to seem greedy by picking out a whole bunch of dresses and asking Narcissa for money. 

"Here I'll help you find some."

"You really don't have to."

"I _want_ to."

Narcissa started to search racks and found a lot of dresses that Jo liked as well. They were gorgeous and expensive. Jo kind of just nodded when she liked a dress and Narcissa would pass it off to an employee and they put them in the changing rooms. 

After a little while of looking through dresses, Narcissa and Jo and made their way to the changing rooms and both went in to try dresses on. Jo was a little hesitant because she had four dresses to try on and she didn't want to hold Narcissa for too long. 

Jo went in and tried her first dress on. She didn't really like the fit. It was a formal event and the dress was red with a low neckline and an open back. Jo didn't like how the dress kind of went into a mermaid style of dress and so she quickly got out of the dress and tried on the next dress.

The next dress was red again but this time it had sleeves and was more fitting. The dress reached her thighs and brought out the color of her skin. It didn't clash but brought out her hair and would definitely look good with some red lipstick. She couldn't really see herself at a party with it on, it didn't reveal enough. She wanted to show Lucius that she couldn't be resistible. So, she changed into another dress.

This was the one and she knew it. It was Slytherin green that fit her curves perfectly. It went down to the ground and it had a slit that went up to her thigh. The neckline was low and it was backless. It fit her perfectly and when she moved her leg up the material would fall and she knew it was a perfect way to get into Lucius's pants if that was even possible.

Jo loved Narcissa but she couldn't help but loathe her at the same time. She had a man who was so perfect in every little way. Jo didn't necessarily want to want to _ruin_ their marriage but the thought had passed through her mind. Narcissa deserved the world, she was so perfect and so pretty that Jo just needed to have her life. Not only did she want to look just like her but she wanted her husband. She wanted to have him. Jo didn't care that she had only slept with him twice but she knew she needed to keep him in her grasp. She was going to use him to pull the marriage apart.

She also knew that in the short time that she had stayed at the Malfoy house is that she had become more confident and maybe a little _too_ confident. She had explored her body more and what it felt to really be herself. She knew that if her father was around today then he would be entirely disappointed in who she was becoming but she enjoyed it. She didn't like being the pathetic Hufflepuff who the Malfoy's underestimated, she wanted to be a storm that no one could handle, she wanted to be _her_.

Jo didn't even try on the other dress and she got changed into her clothing and came out with a smile on her face. She liked how much cleavage was shown when looking at the dress and she liked how the open back opened till almost her ass. 

Narcissa wasn't out and Jo took a seat with the dress.

"Are you done with that, ma'am?" an assistant asked.

"The three in the changing room, I'm getting this one." The assistant took the dress from Jo's hand and walked away behind a counter. Jo sat there impatiently as she heard Narcissa snapping at people to come and help her. Jo smirked to herself thinking about this woman who was using her money as power; it didn't matter what happened to the Malfoys, they were always going to be powerful. 

Jo observed the shop and the way the people acted when Narcissa was in there. They were all being oddly nice but they tended to shy away from wherever Narcissa and Jo were. Jo felt a little powerful when she knew it was Narcissa. Jo was always going to look like the pathetic Hufflepuff to everyone else but only the people who _really_ knew Jo were the ones that knew she didn't act like a Hufflepuff at all.

Jo found herself wandering around the store with her dress in her hands. She found this little book in the corner of the room where no one seemed to walk near. Jo looked around the shop to see if anyone had noticed her but three people were by the changerooms, one by the counter and one helping out a customer. Jo took this as her time to approach the book.

She picked it up and it was an old leather-bound book that seemed decades old. There was a snake engraved on the front of the book and it seemed a little dark but Jo didn't care. Jo slowly tried to open the book but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break it open, it was charmed or something. Jo tried to keep pulling at it to open it but when someone looked over at her she stopped and took the book in her arm to take home and look at it more closely.

"Jo, are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked as she used a spell to fix her messy hair. Her makeup was a little bit smudged and Jo figured that maybe she somehow got stuck in a dress. Merlin, Jo would love to help her out of that dress.

"Yes, ma'am," Jo said as she hid the book from Narcissa. Jo knew she would be able to break it open somehow, she could ask Bill Weasley somehow, he was a curse breaker or something.

"I have to go to a few different shops, do you want me to get Lucius or Draco to pick you up?" Narcissa asked.

"I think I'll just take a walk around the alley," answered Jo. She really didn't want to see Draco but even though she would be fine with Lucius taking her she really just wanted to see if she could find a place to open the book. 

Narcissa nodded and Jo left the store quickly after thanking Narcissa for paying for her dress. Jo left the store and looked around the alley to find a store that would be able to help her open it or at least an old man who would know what to do. Jo started to wander and she observed every shop closely that might help her with the book.

She bumped into a boy who looked around 16 and he quickly shot her a glare. His dark eyes made her eyes shiver and she gave him a look of disgust and kept walking, completely ignoring the fact that he didn't even acknowledge her existence other than from glaring at her.

Jo let it go and wandered to Knockturn Alley. She had never been down the alley and she never had an intention to but something came over her and she _knew_ that she would find what she needed to open this fucking book. She set off down the alley and started to look at the stores. She was curious about all the weird types of stores. She knew they were mainly filled with dark artifacts and people who were looking for such things. She looked in the windows to see if there was anything she would find to help. She stumbled across Borgin and Burke's and saw long blonde hair. She knew whose hair that was. It was the same hair that was on his son's head. It was Lucius.

Jo watched as he looked at little things in the building, picking a few up and inspecting them carefully. He handled them softly and did not seem to even take interest in them. Jo knew that the things he was holding were probably very dangerous and not safe for normal wizards but Lucius Malfoy knew how to take care of himself.

Lucius looked out the window and Jo quickly hid. She didn't want to risk being caught in Knockturn Alley by Lucius, that probably wouldn't end up too well.

She peaked her head around the corner and looked into the glass window and Lucius was staring right back at her. Jo could feel her stomach dropped because she knew she had to explain herself. She could tell him about the book or just keep it to herself, either way, he'd find out from legilimency.

She didn't move but Lucius did. He waved the employee off with his hand and strode towards the door in a quick movement. Jo stood frozen, she would accept the consequences of her going down an alley that was made for dark wizards. She would take them so well. . . maybe she would. There was a twinge of fear knowing that Lucius had only punished her once and she didn't know if she was ready to be punished again. It had only been a day since she got punished by him and she was sure he wouldn't show mercy either way.

Lucius reached the door and opened it. His cane swung back and forth but not long enough before it was under her chin and pointing her face up so she would be looking directly at him.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Lucius growled. He seemed angry and Jo felt herself getting wet at his harsh voice. She was easily turned on by the man and it didn't help when he used a tone like that, so menacing and so dark that it made Jo's stomach do cartwheels. Jo still wasn't used to feeling things like butterflies in her stomach and that was probably due to her having never had a crush on anyone in her life or sexual feelings.

"I just got lost," Jo said firmly. She never wanted at a loss of power around any man ever and Lucius was the same. No matter how much she loved men taking control, she wanted to be the one punishing sometimes. She had never been dominant because Draco and Lucius were both very dominant but she wanted to try. She wanted to watch Lucius break in front of her, to beg for more. To submit.

He grabbed her arm and before she knew it she was twisting and turning as she apparated.

She arrived in the small cabin and Lucius grabbed her jaw tightly with his hands. He looked angry and his grey eyes were burning. Jo cracked a tiny smile at the fact that she already made him insane without even trying. With being inexperienced.

"Answer me, whore," Lucius said calmly.

"Why should I tell you?" Jo loved being a brat. Lucius would never get anywhere when she talked back. "You could just break into my head and find out."

Lucius released her jaw and started to walk over to the desk that was in the room. He started to take off his jacket and Jo turned around to look at the blue walls and pieces of artwork that she just realized were _very_ visual pieces of art.

She stopped at a painting that had two women and a man. The man was laying on his back as the woman was riding his dick. The other one was in the corner gathering _things_. The painting didn't seem to notice Jo watching as the second woman went up to the man and took his hands off of the first woman's hips and pulled them above his head and started to tie him up. The man threw his head back in pleasure as the woman started to bounce up and down on his dick. The first woman bent down and kissed the man on the lips to stop him from moaning. The man started to thrust, wanting to drive deeper into the blonde one while the woman with curly hair whispered something into his ear. He smiled from ear to ear and the woman placed herself over his head and sat down on it. Jo could feel herself getting turned on by watching these paintings. She was now interested in a threesome.

She felt Lucius's hands on her waist and suddenly she felt him practically pull her to his chest. She turned around to see Lucius in his pants and his shirt unbuttoned. He had tied his hair back with a ribbon and it looked kind of stupid if Jo was being honest. But Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was a sight to see. A sight so beautiful that no woman would walk in the other direction of him. His grey eyes always reflected dominance and demanded respect. He wasn't ripped but he was just perfect with blonde chest hairs. The way his chin would point up when he talked to someone to show them that _he_ was the one in charge and they didn't have a choice but to follow him. Just Lucius as a person radiated the energy of someone who doesn't tolerate disrespectful people, people who would push him and his family off to the side.

"Eyes on the painting, Princess," Lucius said and forced Jo's face towards the painting where the curly-haired woman was throwing her head back in pleasure. 

Jo watched the blonde reach her climax and she climbed off of him. The blonde started to kiss up his body till he reached the other woman. The blonde slowly started to kiss the curly-haired woman on the back and moved forward to her shoulder. She started to kiss the girl on the cheek and then she forced the woman's face towards her with a strong hand. She started to kiss the woman and Jo started to hear the moans of the women as the man was beneath the curly-haired one eating her out. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the point to this?" Jo murmured. As the moans of the painting filled the room she felt herself starting to get wet. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the feeling of wanting to sit on Lucius's face just like that woman had to the man.

She could feel Lucius clutch harder onto her waist with his hands. She could feel him harden as his cock was on her ass. She closed her eyes at the feeling. She wanted him to grind against her but she knew she shouldn't push it, he would deliver, after all, she had recovered _very_ quickly from the previous day.

"Because I know I don't need to break into your mind to get answers," Lucius whispered in a harsh tone close to her ear. The soft moans of the women and Lucius's breath on her ear made her shiver and rub her thighs together more.

"How will you do it?" Jo responded quietly. She knew she had to be careful with her word choice because if she wasn't, she would be begging for mercy. She wouldn't mind that but she knew that she couldn't just break her body unless Lucius was the one breaking it.

"I will make you scream it." 

Lucius started to grind against her and Jo closed her eyes to relish at the pleasure. The feeling of his hard cock rubbing against her ass was just what she needed. The feeling of him _touching_ her in some way. 

"Watch the painting," Lucius whispered again but his tone was a little softer but not too much.

He kept grinding against her and Jo kept her eyes on the painting. The blonde woman was now beneath the curly-haired one and she was using her fingers to tease her clit. The blonde woman threw her head back in pleasure and begged for the woman's fingers inside of her. Jo heard Lucius's groan in her ear and kept herself focused on the painting but also remembering the feeling of him touching her. 

The curly-haired woman pushed her fingers into the blonde making her moan with pleasure as the man stood behind the curly-haired woman, who was on her hands and knees with two fingers inside of the blonde and positioned himself at her entrance. He stroked his length a couple of times before he pushed into the curly-haired woman and threw his head back. The curly-haired woman pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde as the blonde tangled her fingers in her brown locks. The brunette started to lay kisses on the woman up her stomach and then reached her nipple and took in her mouth. The man slapped the woman's ass and she flinched and then returned to paying attention to the woman's breasts.

Jo could feel her arousal starting to drip down her thighs and she was so desperate for Lucius. She wanted him to be doing the things the people in the painting were doing. She wanted to have Lucius inside of her while she's on her hands and knees. It was an urge she had to fight and she didn't like fighting things. She wanted to take charge but right now wasn't the charge. She had become a coward as soon as she was forced to watch people in a painting fuck each other while Lucius was grinding against her. It wasn't her perfect reality but she was living it either way.

A loud moan escaped the blonde's lips and the brunette pulled her fingers out of her and made the man behind her suck her cum off of her fingers. The brunette shoved her fingers deeper down his throat and there was a muffled moan. The blonde was panting but managed to start to tease the brunette's clit causing her to get back on her hands and knees for the man to finish up.

She felt Lucius's voice vibrate through her neck. She closed her eyes to focus on his groan as he kept moving against her. The way he groans against her neck was calming and so peaceful for Jo and she simply didn't know why. Yes, the man was _super_ attractive and hot but why was his groaning making her weak to her knees? She had so many new feelings in the last week that she confused herself all the time.

"Lucius," whispered Jo. She wasn't even paying attention to the painting anymore. She didn't care about those people. She was focused on the hands on her hips, the erect cock on her ass and the bare chest her back was pressed against.

"It's Mr. Malfoy, slut," Lucius whispered angrily against her ears. 

Jo's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she replayed every syllable that came out of his mouth. The word _slut_ turned her on so much, she loved being degraded.

"Yes, Sir."

Jo's eyes wandered back to the painting as now everyone in the painting was all sweaty. Their hair was stuck to their faces, their bodies glistening with sweat and the arousal of each other. The way the man was on his elbow to look at the two women who were clearly focused on the moment and nothing else. He looked at them with such grace. He looked at them as if those two women were the most beautiful women in the world. 

That one stare was heartbreaking to look at for Jo, knowing that she had never even had a single person in the world ever say that they loved her. She grew up in an orphanage, she was pushed aside and she was judged for being a Hufflepuff. Jo had never been loved and she resented love. She didn't think it existed. There was no way that a person could feel things for someone that it runs deep in their veins and they'd never be able to stop. Jo knew firsthand that no one could love someone forever, everyone forgets who they loved, everyone looks past their previous loves. Jo knew that her father probably never regretted leaving her behind at the orphanage. Who would regret leaving a child to spend her life without parents?

 _If my father only ever cared_ , Jo thought.

"Would you like me to help you forget about those thoughts, doll?" Lucius asked. 

He pulled away from her and Jo snapped her head towards Lucius who walked over to grab something from the desk drawer.

"I would," Jo admitted. She didn't say this in a seductive tone, she didn't need to seduce him, he was already hard and she didn't have much work to do. "Would you please do it, Mr. Malfoy?" She brushed her fingers across the bedsheets and looked up under her eyelashes at Lucius.

"Take off your clothes."

Jo moved her hand to her blouse and before she started to rip off her clothes she said, "Why don't you do it?" She dropped her hand to her side. She wanted to feel Lucius's hands on her as he took off her clothing, it was all she ever dreamed of.

Lucius ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and lifted his chin to observe Jo better. He looked over her from head to toe. She felt some pressure as he looked at her body and she knew that he may be able to see the arousal dripping down her legs, she didn't want him to see how turned on she was by his demeanor or the painting's threesome.

"And why would I do that?" Jo could feel his dominance and she so badly wanted to lay him down and fuck him until he couldn't walk. She wanted to make him feel the things she felt. She wanted to hear him _begging_ her for mercy, for a little bit of care.

"Because I want you to."

"No."

"Why not?" Jo was very offended by this. How dare he not take off her clothes? It was a stupid thing to fret over and yet there she was, fretting over how Lucius wouldn't take off her clothing.

"I don't need to answer your questions," he spat.

Jo gave up and started to unbutton her blouse. She quickly discarded it and moved to her skirt, slipping it down her thighs and onto the ground. She maintained eye contact as she reached to her back and undid her bra, letting it slip to the ground too. She moved to her black lace panties and pulled them down with no complaint.

Lucius admired Jo's body for a moment before he said, "Bend over."

Jo laughed sarcastically. "Where?" She couldn't believe that she actually had to ask that, she had never asked anyone where she was supposed to bend over. She didn't care though, as long as she was getting that dick.

"The desk."

Jo moved forward towards the desk and bent over, fully exposing herself to him. She could hear him take a second to stop and look at Jo bent over just for him. She knew he was going to do something naughty to her and she couldn't wait. She wanted to feel pleasure. Pleasure was something she now basically needed on a daily basis.

"Pick a number between 1 and 30." Lucius pulled her head up by her hair and placed his face next to hers. She took a second to catch her breath from the man pulling her hair. 

"12," Jo responded with a gasp as he held her hair tighter in his grasp.

He chuckled in her ear and released her hair. She longed for his hand back in her hair, pulling it as he stretched her out. She wanted to just feel _anything_. She felt touch-deprived for some reason.

His hand came down on her ass and she yelped as another slap came down. She knew why she was getting this but either way, she enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of Lucius's hand touching her in any way. 

He hit her again and she bit down on her lip and she knew that her ass was getting red from this. 

After 12 slaps she knew her ass was red and fresh from Lucius going to town with slapping her ass and he quickly grabbed her waist with both of his hands and started to grind against her bare ass.

" _Please_ , Mr. Malfoy, _please_ fuck me," Jo said as she threw her head back in frustration. 

"As you wish," he said seductively into her ear. "Get on the bed, little one."

Jo got off the desk and stumbled over to the bed. When she got down she winced at the pain she got when she tried to sit down on the bed. She moved herself to the middle of the bed and placed herself there with her legs pressed together. She had felt herself dripping onto the floor when she was bent over and she knew Lucius knew but he just chose to say nothing.

"I'm going to blindfold you, Princess, so be a good girl for daddy," Lucius said as he came over towards Jo who was watching him attentively.

"What are you going to do while I can't see?" Jo asked. She was trying to be cautious and she didn't want to die because Lucius did the wrong thing and killed her. Only one cock could kill Joanna Adams.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Lucius said as he turned the blindfold over in his hands. He didn't even look at Jo and Jo didn't like the amount of attention she was being given.

"Do it." Jo had nothing to lose. 

A masochistic smirk appeared on his face and he came closer to Jo. She leaned her head forward as he placed the blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't see anything at all. She saw black but she could feel Lucius standing there, looking over her body.

"Am I allowed to use legilimency?" Jo asked. She hated being closed off but something about this excited her. She wanted to know what it was like not knowing what was coming next. She hoped she could walk the next day at least _or_ find a potion to help her with that.

"Only use it when you need to when you use it, I will stop when you use it so please do refrain from using it, Princess." Lucius's breath fanned Jo's face. His face was so close to hers and she wanted it so desperately attached to her pussy in some sort of way.

"So it's like my safeword except that it's just me reading your mind?" Jo whispered quietly, engulfed in the mask over her eyes.

"No, that's not your safe word, Miss Adams, I just know you'll want to stop when you use legilimency, you don't want to hear the thoughts that I think." His breath tickled her ear and Jo took a deep breath in so she could try and keep that feeling on her skin for longer. 

"Then what is?"

"You won't need one, my love." He was now farther from her ear and she wanted him up close to her again. "Now, I'm going to tie you up and you're going to be a good little girl for me."

Jo smirked at this, knowing that she had a thing for being tied up but she was a little scared that he didn't ask for a safeword, that was something she knew she might need. She had never used one or had one but she's been told about them when her Hufflepuff friends bragged about fucking Draco and saying how _rough_ he was. He was not rough compared to his father, no his father was the roughestLuc Malfoy.

Jo felt something bound to one of her ankles and her ankle was pulled apart and she felt the rope being tightened around her ankle. She felt her other ankle being tied and then her legs were spread wide open for the man. She didn't fight the restraints but now he could see exactly how wet she was. Her arm was pulled up and Lucius tied her arms to the bed. She felt like she was going to be stretched apart in every way possible.

"What are you doing, sir?" Jo asked. She was slightly afraid as she heard moving around in the room and her heartbeat started to pick up. 

"Just grabbing some. . . _things_." 

Jo squeezed her eyes shut as she heard his shoes against the wooden floor. The clatter of the drawer was now gone and she was slightly terrified about what Lucius was going to do. Jo hoped it wouldn't be a ball gag.

She felt the bed sink down and she tried not to move her head or fight the restraints. The blindfold scared her and she also wanted to his sweat glistening face as he fucks her till she can't walk for a week. 

"Open your mouth," Lucius said. Jo opened it, scared about the ball gag again but instead, he shoved his fingers into her mouth. "Suck," he whispered harshly into her ear. Jo obeyed and started to suck on his fingers, slightly biting down on them sometimes. He shoved his fingers farther down her throat and she loved the feeling, although she would prefer feeling those fingers in a different hole in her body.

"Such a good little slut." His voice vibrated through the room and made Jo close her eyes once again to relish in the feeling of his voice. His voice was so deep and tempting that his voice even made Jo wet. 

He shoved his fingers as far as they could go down her throat and she started to choke around it. His hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed it tightly and leaned into her ear and whispered, "Look at you, such a slut, taking my fingers down your throat like that while I choke you. Do you like it?" 

Jo felt tears weld up in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from gaging around his long fingers. They were pushed down her throat and she was lying if she said she didn't like the feeling because she was able to use her tongue to lick parts of his fingers and feeling his hand around her neck, squeezing was something that Jo didn't know if she could handle.

Lucius started to pump his fingers in and out of her mouth and he attached his face to one of her breasts. She arched her back, wanting him to take in more of her. The fingers moved back and forth in her throat and his hand tightened around her throat as he groaned against her nipple. His tongue swirled around the hard nipple and she moaned around his fingers, causing him to somehow push farther down into her throat. She enjoyed this a little too much.

He paid attention to both breasts and Jo was already a moaning mess. She kept nipping at his fingers and his hand tightened around her throat every time she moaned. She knew that sooner or later, Lucius would cut off her blood supply and she would probably be dead.

After Lucius had spent some time attacking her breasts with his mouth he pulled his finger out of her mouth and let go of her neck. She still didn't know where he was and she had to use her senses. She didn't feel him on the bed anymore, she couldn't feel his warm body heat next to her. She wanted to know where he was so she would know what was going on and she could actually see his reaction to everything. She wanted to see him basking in the pleasure of her tight pussy. 

"Oh, Miss Adams, please remember to keep your thoughts quiet," Lucius tutted. He wasn't by her anymore and probably by the desk again, retrieving something from it. "You were bad and went down Knockturn Alley and you won't tell me the truth. There is only one way to get it out of you."

"You can just use legilimency!" Jo said loudly. Her face was caught by his hand and forced to face him. He pulled the blindfold off of her face and Jo's face contorted into something as a little bit of fear. It excited her, seeing Lucius like this made her weak to her knees and all she wanted to do was feeling him inside of her.

"No, I can't because there are alternative ways that will please me more and teach you your lesson." He walked over to the desk and retrieved a purple vibrator. He approached Jo and she didn't move as he placed it on her clit and used a spell to hold it there. He smirked as she looked a little scared. Jo had never used a vibrator in her life and she was scared to death if she was being honest. 

He turned it on and a wave of pleasure came over Jo and she threw her head back at the feeling. Lucius watched from the side as she was getting pleasure from a toy. She wanted him inside of her, she liked the toy but she would much rather have him and his cock inside of her, making these waves of pleasure come from him.

Lucius saw her screw her green eyes shut and Lucius grabbed her face in his hand tightly again and forced her to look at him. Jo bit her lip as she struggled to hold back the moans that were about to rip through her. She paid attention to the man's face and tried not to think of the vibrator. 

"What do you want?" Lucius asked suggestively.

"Y-you," she moaned.

"Whatever you want, Princess."

Jo watched as Lucius took off his belt and put it to the side. He made eye contact with her as he pulled down his pants and put them nicely in the corner. He was hard and Jo moaned at the sight, she would gladly take him down her throat.

"What was that, Miss Adams?" Lucius snarled. "Do you want me to shove my dick down your throat? Or would you rather have it in your pussy while that vibrator is torturing you?" 

Jo tried to speak but it was very hard considering the feeling of the vibrator making her feel euphoric. She opened her mouth but all that came out were soft moans of delight and pleasure.

"You are to speak when I'm talking to you," Lucius snapped.

Jo closed her eyes for a second to regain herself but it was hard. She slowly opened her eyes as her breathing was heavy. "I-I want to feel you, inside of me," she said. "Merlin, Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to cum!" 

"Not yet," he said as he tore the vibrator away and put it away quickly. Jo groaned as she was robbed of her orgasm. 

Lucius returned again but this time with a knife. Jo was now a little scared at the sight. He looked masochistic and hot. Lucius Malfoy was hot with a knife but Jo was scared about what he was going to do. She of course had never done anything with knives and she didn't even have a friend who had done anything with knives. She would have to deal with this first-hand experience. If her friends had at least tried using a knife then she would get a sense of what would happen but even the ones who fucked Draco were never using knives for pleasure. 

"What are you going to do with that?" Jo asked with fear lacing her voice. She enjoyed pleasure but she didn't know how far she'd go for pleasure, she wanted to find out but she also didn't.

"Just have a little. . . _fun_."

Lucius climbed between Jo's legs and used his finger to pick up some of her wetness. She started breathing heavily as soon as Lucius started to gather it on his fingers. She loved him touching her, she needed him now but she was too afraid to tell him.

"Are you okay with the knife?" Lucius seemed to have realized how scared Jo was for this. 

"I-I don't know, sir." Jo looked down ashamed to say that because she didn't want to disappoint him, she wanted to please him and she couldn't do that if he wasn't enjoying himself.

Lucius took in her reaction and nodded. He seemed to have calmed down in an instant and he climbed off from between her legs and placed the knife down.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm-"

"No need to be sorry, little one, if you're not comfortable with it then I won't do it." Jo let out a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean I'm not done with you yet."

Butterflies filled Jo's stomach and she looked up at the man who started to pull down his boxers. His cock sprung free and he came in between her legs and said, "Now, I want to hear you scream and I'm not going to stop until you tell me why you were in Knockturn Alley."

Before Jo knew it, Lucius had driven into her. He put a hand on her neck and the other one was on the bed to keep him steady and so he wouldn't fall over. He gave her a second to adjust to his size as he stretched her out before he came back and started to pound into her. They both let out a string of moans as Lucius started to thrust harder already. 

"You're so fucking tight," Lucius said as his hair fell like a curtain. Some of it was already sticking to his shoulders.

Jo fought against her restraints as she wanted to touch him, dig her nails into his back. She wanted to hear him crying out her name but she was completely powerless as she was tied up to the bed, so, she just laid there loving the sensation of Lucius deep inside her.

"Harder, sir!" Jo cried. She knew she was going to have to pay for asking for something and that's what she wanted, she wanted to drive him mad. She wasn't going to break, she was going to keep why she was there. She was going to push through and show him that he can't get the better of her.

Lucius started to pound harder into her. His grip on her throat tightened as he threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of her tight pussy around his cock.

Lucius's pace started to get quicker and sloppier. He could feel himself getting closer and Jo could too.

"Lucius, I'm going to-"

His hand came to her face and he shoved two fingers into her mouth and lowered his head down to her ear and said, "You will only cum when I say you can, slut." He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and gripped her jaw tight and forced her mouth open. He lowered his head and then he spat into her mouth. "Swallow my spit before I cum in your mouth."

Jo did as he said and swallowed his spit and before she could reach her climax she was denied another orgasm. He pulled out of her and positioned himself over her mouth. She kept her mouth open, not wanting her jaw sore the next day, and he started to stroke his cock to get himself closer.

"You will swallow all of my cum," he said harshly.

Lucius then released his hot cum into her throat and Jo choked for a second before swallowing it all. She was already a mess and now she had cum on her lips. Lucius saw this and kissed her lips before driving his tongue into her throat. She tried to fight back with her tongue but it was too much and she just let him take over.

His hand wandered from the bed to her thigh. He spread her legs farther and caressed her inner thighs. He flicked her clit and she moaned into his mouth.

"Do you want daddy's fingers inside of you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes."

"What do you say?"

"Yes please, daddy, I want your fingers inside of me."

Without warning, he drove his fingers into pussy. He started to pump them in and out right away. His lips moved to her neck and he started to bite down lightly onto her skin and licking it after he made it sore. His thumb started to rub circles on her oversensitive clit.

She felt her walls clench around his fingers and cried in pain and need, "Mr. Malfoy, can I please cum?"

"All over my fingers, Princess," he replied.

Jo didn't wait any longer and she let go and released all over his fingers. He pulled them out of her and brought them up to her mouth and she opened for him to put them in her mouth. She tasted herself but her eyes widened when she heard a _pop_.

The house-elf was standing there without caring about the sight. She said, "Master, Mistress asked Poppy to come and get you so you can help Mistress."

Lucius didn't seem bothered and kept his fingers in her mouth. "What does Narcissa need help with?"

"Party planning."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, inform her."


	11. Leather-Bound Book

Lucius pulled his fingers out of Jo's mouth and climbed off of her quickly. Jo laid there, attached to her bed, aching and not knowing whether or not she'd be able to walk ever again. She had just taken Lucius twice in two days and both times seemed a little more extreme. Her ass was red, she had bruises everywhere, her thighs were sore, her core was tired, yet she didn't really care. She enjoyed the pain mixed in with pleasure, even if it was bad sometimes, she was always focused on her happiness and pleasure made her happy.

"I'll draw you a bath," Lucius said as he started to put on his own clothing. Jo didn't like seeing him cover himself up, she loved it when she saw his whole body from head to toe, top to bottom, every inch of his perfect body.

Jo lay there with her arms still tied and she just stayed there as she heard Lucius start to run the water. She wanted Lucius to sit behind her and run soap all over her but she knew that it couldn't happen, he had to get back to Narcissa. She cursed herself for letting Lucius fuck her before she _knew_ that Narcissa wouldn't be at home, she needed to be more careful.

Lucius came back to Jo and slowly united her wrists then her ankles. Lucius helped her sit up and she rubbed her wrists and looked up at Lucius who was rubbing her ankles to relieve the feeling that was there. Those restraints were tight but Jo loved them, a little more than she should. The feeling of no control drove her mad, she wanted to be able to take control but sometimes being taken control of was nice. Topping Lucius was a dream of hers.

"You really don't have to—"

Lucius grabbed hold of her ankle and placed it on his lap. He started to rub her ankle while Jo watched in admiration. His long fingers moved smoothly over her ankle and then moving to the next one, paying close attention to each ankle equally. His hands helped soothed her ankle and Jo bit her lip as she watched his hands at work.

"You know I could've rubbed my own ankles," Jo chuckled.

Lucius kept all his focus on her dainty ankle and didn't answer Jo. She didn't know if she liked him not answering her. His platinum blonde hair was a curtain that Jo couldn't see past, keeping her from looking in his eyes and searching for answers. She wanted to hold his face between her hands and look in those grey, chilling eyes that held so many secrets, so many that she could barely think. She knew all she had to do was use legilimency, but she couldn't bring herself to intrude on his thoughts if he had any. She was going to be honest, she wasn't going to cheat, she had her own ways of getting in.

"Thank you," Jo said quietly as she rubbed her wrist a little more. "I'm being entirely honest, Mr. Malfoy, you don't need to rub my ankles."

He looked up through his blonde curtain and raised a light eyebrow. He took in Jo's state, her hair a mess, her body bruised, her naked torso sitting there, propped up against the bed, and said, "I may not be a good person but I at least know that aftercare is important."

Jo smiled and looked down at the hands that were folded on her thighs. He really was soft on the inside and Jo knew it but she didn't want that to affect Lucius at all, she liked it when he was rough and showed no mercy. Soft Lucius was something she'd never seen, he'd never really acted kind, even around Narcissa which was quite odd. Jo didn't know if Narcissa knew about Lucius cheating on her in general or if they were just together for the public eye.

The public eye was a scary thing, Jo was a part of it. Everything about Jo being around the Malfoys was meant for the public eye, the consumption of the people who needed to know that the Malfoys weren't the same as they used to be. They changed.

"Let me help you," Lucius said as he lifted Jo's ankle from his lap. He came over to Jo and picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bathroom. She clasped her hands around his neck and put her head in the crook on his neck, breathing in the scent of his sweat and cologne. 

He got to the bathroom and lowered her into the tub. She let go of his neck and there was a feeling in her that needed to have Lucius behind her, lathering on soap, giving her kisses, the care she needed after that. 

"Will you be okay?" Lucius said as he finished buttoning up his white shirt. His blonde hairs on his chest were slowly being covered up and Jo wanted nothing more than to run her hand up his chest.

"I should," Jo answered. She pulled her legs to her chest and let the warm water soothe her. "Again, Mr. Malfoy, _thank you_."

She watched Lucius's expression turn a little confused but there was a smirk on his face. It was small but it was there.

"Don't worry, little one, I still haven't finished with you and your punishment. Thank Merlin for Poppy coming in or else you would need a wheelchair." He strode out of the room, leaving Jo to herself in the large bathtub.

Jo closed her eyes and breathed in the soapy air. There was a sweet scent in the bathroom mixed with the smell of their arousal. Jo wished she could just smell the sweet scent forever— she didn't wish to smell her cum forever. Jo wanted to bottle up the soap's scent and keep it on her at all times, she wanted to know if it would tempt Lucius even farther than ever. She wanted to temp him and she wanted to know what it was like to see him out of his mind.

Jo started to think about the fact that she was probably just used as a sex toy, something that was only there to relieve Lucius when he needed it. She wouldn't mind being a toy but she also somewhat wanted an emotional aspect in the relationship, something always important to her. 

She never had those parental figures to support her and love her. She never remembered anyone coddling her and holding her close to their chest as they whisper sweet nothings. She never got to feel her father kiss her head. She never got to say goodbye to her parents as she left for Hogwarts. She was left alone and locked away. She always craved having a family but she never got it and she assumed that's how she became what she was today, Mommy issues and daddy issues, made a lot of sense.

She heard Lucius's cane hit the floor and she snapped her green eyes towards the door and watched the tall figure walk in with his chin raised high and his grey eyes lowered to her naked body. 

"I forgot to mention that I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, Dear," Lucius said with a small sneer. 

"But what if Narcissa asks where I am?" Jo didn't want Narcissa to know anything about this, she wanted Narcissa to see that she was a good woman who didn't fuck married men but simply that wouldn't happen.

"If she does, I'll say that I saw you in Diagon Alley but you wanted to stay there."

"Mr. Malfoy, you can't lie to her. I think—"

He grabbed hold of her jaw quickly and held it tight. She watched his expression turn dark. A shiver went up her spine and her core lit on fire. 

"You _don't_ get a say in what Narcissa will believe because she _will_ believe me. I am her husband, she is supposed to believe me." Lucius let go of Jo's jaw and she stretched out her jaw to feel how it was. Lucius didn't spare her another look and left the bathroom and disapparated. 

She laid her head back in the tub and took a couple of deep breaths. She ran over the thoughts of the day and she knew that she needed a few days off, she had been having sex almost every day for a week. She needed to be able to breathe and heal from doing all these different things, she needed dinner, hugs and she needed to pee.

She got out of the tub and limped over the toilet and caught herself on the edge of the counter. She lowered herself over the toilet and did her business.

When she was finished she made her way back to the tub and started to lather soap on her. She finished quickly and wrapped a towel around her. She used the wall for support and led her way back to the blue-walled bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to put on her clothes. 

Once she finished she grabbed the book that was placed nicely on the desk. She walked back to the bed and sat down with her legs spread so the pain would be reduced. She observed the book and looked closely at it for some sign of opening it. She dragged her finger on the snake carved into the leather and then suddenly she heard a little _click_.

She turned the book over and looked at the back to see if she did something but her fingers slipped into the pages and she turned it back over to the cover. She opened the book and saw the old pages fly past. They moved fast like a breeze blowing into the room and her eyes widened as it stopped in the middle of the book. She leaned in and smelt some old dried ink but there simply was no ink on the page. It could've been paper but she was almost sure that there was ink somewhere.

She took the book to the desk and sat down on the chair. She opened the drawers and found a quill and ink. She gripped the quill in her hand and dipped it in the ink. She put too much ink on the quill and it dripped on the paper. She raised her eyebrow in a matter of seconds the ink disappeared. She tried again and this time she decided to write something down.

 _My name is Joanna Merope Adams,_ she wrote. The words disappeared and she laughed to herself. _I am 18 years old and I went to Hogwarts_. This time the words took longer to disappear. They sunk into the page and went deep into the old page.

Jo had to look closer at the page when she started to see her ink reappear. She thought that maybe it only did that for a little bit, like it was a quick spell that would solve all the problems of keeping a diary but that didn't seem like the case.

 _Hell, Miss Adams, it's nice to meet you_ , the notebook said. 

Jo was in shock when she saw that it wasn't what she wrote but different words with a more tidy scrawl. She trailed her fingers over the page and the ink came off wet like it was recently put there. 

_Who are you? Or what are you?_ Jo wrote back. Everything seemed odd about this but the curiosity got the best of her, she needed to know how the book did this, how it created such witchcraft. 

_I'm Tom and I also go to Hogwarts,_ it replied.

 _Tom who? I don't recall a Tom at Hogwarts, at least one I don't know_.

 _Well, Miss Adams, I didn't attend Hogwarts with you_.

 _Are you a first-year then? Did you just get to Hogwarts?_ Jo was horribly confused and needed answers, she needed to know why all of these things were happening, why this book was writing back to her, and how it was even possible.

 _I went to Hogwarts a long time ago_.

_When?_

_The 1950s._

_So, you're old._

_Older, I wouldn't say old._

Jo was scared. She could feel confusion bubble up inside of her, everything was a mess, she didn't know how to understand what the message was saying. How did this even work?

_How did you get this to work?_

_I made this when I was sixteen, I made two but one is already gone_.

_A diary? You're a sixteen-year-old boy with a diary?_

_Do you have a problem with that?_

_No, of course not._

_Meet me._

_What?_

_Meet me._

_I don't understand what you're saying, Tom._

_Meet me soon._

_When? Where?_

_I'll tell you but please do keep this with you, it's important._

_Tom, if you're somehow an evil dark wizard I don't think I can help._

Jo watched the words disappear and no words came back. She was confused. She tried to search the other pages but the book snapped shut and it was locked again. Jo had deducted that she had to trace the snake to open the book, to talk to this Tom person.

There was a _pop_ and Poppy was standing behind her was with a smile on her face. She seemed a little too happy to be returning to the Malfoy's.

"Is Miss Adams ready for Poppy to take her back to the manor?" Poppy asked in a sweet tone.

"Y-Yeah," Jo answered. She tucked her wand in her pocket and put the book under her arm. She looked at the group of people in the painting who were out of breath still and held onto Poppy's arm and suddenly she was twisting down the pipe back to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
